Inhume
by DuShuZhi
Summary: Harry's back and Voldemort is waiting. The wizarding world isn't big enough for the both of them. Jenny's scared and Draco's ready for a fight. Fate has a way of working things out. 3rd and last in the Uncharnel series.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a while,   
since I saw you the last time  
And it feels like I never will again  
I told you that I am a mess,  
but you didn't seem,   
you didn't seem to care_

_  
No I can't hold you down,  
but try to think about me as before  
I am the greatest fool of all_

**dSz**

As I watch her recount the events of the past few months to the Order of the Phoenix, I can't help but wonder who she is. What happened to my daughter? She's always been gutsy, strong-willed, stubborn, but never like this, never so strong. I notice how her eyes dart away quickly each time her gaze meets mine. It's no surprise. Our relationship since I've been back has been…strained to say the least. We barely speak to each other so basically nothing has changed between us.

Knowing all she has been through and all she has done, a strange thought pops into my mind. She is the Harry to my Dumbledore. All those times I complained about not being told what was going on, all of the whining I did when I was kept in the dark, and then I do the same thing to my daughter that was done to me, with the same outcome. Put in danger, forced to fight before she was ready, horrors beyond her imagination…and it's all my fault.

When her Hogwarts letter came, I withheld it from her. I set wards to confound the owls and keep them away. At the time I reasoned I was doing it for her own good. Better that she never know about magic or the terrible things it can do, the lives it can ruin, the havoc it can wreak. I forgot about the wonderful things magic can do, the beauty of Hogwarts, the freedom of flying, the pure exhilaration of performing your first spell (no matter how well it works), and the making of friends.

I'm sure she was surprised when I ran to Dumbledore. Draco was surprised as well. Everyone seems to be surprised at how well we're getting along. Someone, somewhere, seemed to get the crazy idea that I hate the man. Where someone would get that idea I have no idea. We fought once or twice, but doesn't every father squabble with his son now and again? Jenny and I sure squabble enough for fifty pair. Or at least we did, when we were speaking to one another.

The first time I saw Dumbledore, I instantly liked the man. I was only eleven and he was a superhero. An all-powerful, all-knowing, wizened old wizard who could solve any problem and right any wrong. Even as I fought basilisks and Death Eaters, I always believed in him as a Christian believes in God. Then my faith began to waiver as I watched Sirius fall through the veil. It was my faith that faltered, but my love only grew STRONGER! It may be hard to understand but once I realized that Dumbledore was not a superhero, but only a man, then and only then was I able to see him as a father. Fathers are human, not all-powerful super beings. They bandage scraped knees; they can't bring people back from the dead.

Jenny was never given the opportunity to meet Dumbledore. She never had the opportunity to laugh at his silly speeches and come to love his crazy obsession for sweets. The only stories she knows of him now are what she has been told secondhand. All the information has been biased but not untrue. People draw their own conclusions, only those who were there know what really happened and what they felt at the time.

She sits across from me and I notice that Draco holds her hand underneath the table. He notices that I notice and his eyes meet mine in the deadliest of glares. I can't say I'm happy with this particular arrangement but I know there's nothing I can do about it. Any sway I had over what Jenny does in her life was gone by the time she turned fifteen. Once high school hits, fatherhood is almost a spectator sport. I will keep her out of the fight though. After all, it's not her fight to begin with. This all should have been over and done with a long time ago.


	2. Square One

_When things were a lot better,  
and we always looked at each other,  
with equal love  
Never burning, the other one's heart on a stick,  
and just throwing it to waste  
No I can't hold you down  
I never really wanted to  
I am the greatest fool of all_

**February 25, 2019 – Monday 2PM**

"Why do we have so many towels in our bathroom?" Draco huffed, stomping across the bedroom with his arms full of fluffy Hogwarts towels. "Are we going to have a towel shortage that I don't know about? It's like the house elves have gone insane or something!"

"I asked Dobby for some extras, I guess he took it too seriously," I replied without even bothering to look up from the book I'm reading.

"Dobby! Is that elf still alive?" I nod. "Well," he grunts irritably, "I'll have to give that elf a piece of my mind."

With a sigh I reach for my bookmark. "What's wrong Draco? You've been going from hyper to moody in 10 seconds flat since we've been here."

"I'm worried. I can't help it. I know your father's out there, plotting ways to torture me or even kill me and you sit here reading a book! I can't just sit still and wait for the cold hand of death to get me. I'm a Malfoy, we're self-preservationists."

"You mean cowards," I snort derisively.

"Survivalists," hissed Draco. "Why do you think we've lasted so long? Look at all of the other old families. Most of them are dead and gone."

"Neville is still here."

"Longbottom?!" Draco exclaimed. "Definitely not the same thing. I'm talking about the old families like the Snape's, Dumbledore's and Black's."

"My father is not going to kill you. I've barely even seen him since he's been back," I admit sadly. "I think he's avoiding me."

A soft tapping noise caused us both to turn towards the window. A figure dressed in black stood outside. A pale face that we both recognized instantly.

"Khalida!" I exclaimed, opening the window and motioning the vampire to come inside. She stepped through with some trepidation as if she expected the castle to suddenly reject her.

"Is he here?" she asked, looking around the room cautiously.

"If you mean Potter, then no," Draco replied in a relieved tone, "And he hasn't murdered me yet so you can breathe a sigh of relief."

Khalida lips turned up into a bemused grin. "Gilgamesh won't kill you because his daughter is in love with you; I think he's a much wiser father then that."

"What do you two think he's going to do? Just come in here and say, 'Hey Draco, go ahead, bugger my daughter all you want, I don't mind'. Somehow I don't think so."

I shared an incredulous look with Khalida before replying. "Bugger? Excuse me? Would you like to rephrase that?"

"You know what I mean," Draco huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "I might as well write out my will."

"Wait a second," I interrupted as I turned to regard Khalida curiously, "Why were you worried about my father being here? I thought you two were friends."

"We are," she nodded nervously, "but there may be a little bad blood there. He knows how I felt about him running off with Oriel and I just don't know if I can get past that."

"I know how you feel," I replied. "We haven't even worked through the whole 'he tried to kill himself' thing. We've barely said two words to each other since we came out of the Room of Requirement. I don't think we know how to talk to each other anymore. So much has happened."

Khalida came to stand in front of me, placing a hand on each shoulder. It was a position we'd been in many times before when she had some sage advice to give me or a wise opinion to offer.

"Go to him. Speak to him. He's your father and you two need each other now more than ever."

"Not to mention," Draco broke in, "that little deal you made with the Dark Lord. You may need to discuss that with your father at some point in time…probably sooner rather than later."

"I know," I sighed, "I've been putting it off. He's going to be angry with me."

"So much the more reason for you to seek him out. He's out on the Quidditch pitch right now, flying all alone."

"Take my broom," Draco stated, pushing his state of the art broomstick into my hand.

"No thanks," I replied, "I've got my own. Accio Harry Potter's Firebolt." My father's Firebolt rushed from the corner right into my waiting hands. Without a second thought I flew out the open window and out into the warm rays of the cool winter sun.

I saw him before he saw me. His thick winter robes flapped around his Lightning Bolt broomstick as he circled the pitch. His flying was erratic and strange. One minute it was lazy and lethargic, the next frantic and almost angry. For a moment I wondered if I shouldn't just go back to the castle but then he stopped and his green eyes locked with mine.

"Like my broom?" I asked as I came to hover beside him about 20 feet off the ground. His eyes widened in surprise.

"My Firebolt, but where'd you get it?"

"Draco," I replied, "He kept it in perfect shape. Thought you might want it back someday. It looks like you have a pretty good broom already though."

"I suppose we should talk," he stated after a moment's hesitation.

"We don't have to."

"Yes," he ground out, "we do."

With that he began to descend and I followed right behind him. We came to rest in the middle of the pitch, both eyeing the other warily, wondering who would break the silence first. Instead of speaking he just motioned for me to follow him to the broom shed. After putting our broomsticks away, he led me toward the Whomping Willow.

"The Shrieking Shack?" I inquired. My father merely nodded in reply.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the dusty old couch in the middle of the room.

A cloud of dust came up to surround me as I plopped down on the dirty old cushion. He whispered something and the dust disappeared. "Thanks," I said appreciatively as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"I'm sorry," he started causing my stomach to clench. Don't start this way, I thought to myself, not with a bunch of sad apologies for things that can't be changed now. "I can't change the past," he continued, "and I don't know that I would if I could. Everything that's happened has made you the girl…no woman, that I see before me now. My Jenny could have never done the things that you say and others say that you've done, but she has. You have Jenny and I'm so proud of you."

The air left me like I'd been punched in the gut. I took a gigantic breath before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you," he explained, holding up a hand when I opened my mouth to object. "I know, you don't need anyone's protection. I should have helped you, not tried to protect you. It's a flimsy excuse anyway. Really I was trying to protect myself. I was scared to return to the wizarding world, I was scared of what might happen to you being the daughter of the 'famous Harry Potter'. I wanted to give you a normal life but I guess that didn't turn out so great."

"I'm scared," I blurted out unexpectedly and then cursed under my breath.

"Me too," he admitted, crossing the divide between us and taking me into his arms.

"But you don't understand," I replied, "I've done something bad."

"I know," he sighed, "You told ol' Voldie that you could get him his magic back."

"Maybe," I answered, cringing inwardly. "Who told you? It couldn't have been Draco."

He pointed at his scar and chuckled lightly. "Voldie and I have always kept the line open for the occasional interesting conversation. He told me. It's okay. I should have finished this war and instead I used poor judgment and let it continue."

"Why?" I asked plainly, "Why didn't you just destroy Voldemort when you had the chance? Why just take away his magic?"

"A few different reasons," he explained, "One, there are worse things then death. Voldemort feared death but I knew that living without magic would be a far worse punishment. Two, he is your mother's father, I couldn't just ignore that. She still cared for him very much, even though he was a miserable bastard. Three, Dumbledore wore off on me. I had this odd idea that by living as a muggle Tom might get a different perspective and his views might change regarding the muggle world."

A moment of silence passed. "Well that was stupid of you."

"I know," he admitted with a shrug, "We always make mistakes. This time I'll finish it for good."

Another moment of silence. "Draco thinks you're going to torture him and kill him or just kill him, I don't think he's decided exactly which one yet."

"Good," my father replies with a strange glint in his eyes. He pulls me into a tighter embrace. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"


	3. You're a Wizard Harry

_So many things,  
I wanted you to know  
But couldn't tell you on the phone  
Afraid that you would laugh,  
and say that I'm a fool  
Well maybe I am, but  
I am the greatest fool of all_

**February 26, 2019 – Tuesday 1AM  
****Hogwarts**

The castle was dark except for the faint flickering of candlelight and a small strip of light coming from the bottom of a door that was slightly ajar. It was my father's bedroom door and I could hear him arguing with Charles Smith. Eavesdropping wasn't what I had come to his room for but I found myself so curious that I couldn't help it.

"You know the AWG is working on this as well," my father stated warily.

"Big deal, they've been working on this kind of stuff for years and never gotten as close as we have."

"But we never figured it out either. If I can't get your magic back to you then how can I do it for Voldemort?"

"You know there is one way," Charles murmured. The sound of a fist slamming onto wood echoed through the room.

"Never," my father hissed angrily, "You know I could never do that."

Charles interrupted quickly. "Think about it though, it would be like killing two dragons with one stone. He would have his magic back and he wouldn't be able to use…"

"Just stop it!" Father shouted loudly, "I won't even discuss it. That's not an option. We'll have to think of something else."

"Damn it Harry! You've got to stop this. You never wanted to make sacrifices but difficult problems sometimes require huge sacrifices."

"Like yours?"

"Yes!" Charles urged, "Exactly like mine. I was angry when that spell went the way it did but look at the discovery we made and how it helped you defeat the Dark Lord. Sure it didn't really defeat him but it kept him down for quite awhile, didn't it? That's how things get done Harry, sacrifices."

"Some things aren't worth the sacrifice."

"So you would put one life over billions?"

I held my breathing, waiting to hear how my father would answer. A hand suddenly clamped down on my shoulder and I covered my mouth to hold back a gasp of surprise. Slowly I turned my eyes upward to find a glowering Potions Master glaring down at me. In one motion he jerked me up off the floor and before I knew it we were down the hall and around the corner.

Snape pushed me up against the wall, holding a long, pale finger to my throat. It reminded me for a moment of a wand and I wondered how good Severus really was at wandless magic.

"You Potters," he spat out angrily, "You're all the same. Wandering around, listening to conversations that do not concern you, getting into trouble that puts others at risk, is this how you plan to spend all of your time? Tell me now so I can lock you in your room and save everyone a great deal of trouble."

"I just want to know what's going on!" I growled and attempted to push him away.

"Then ask your father if you wish to know, don't go around slinking through the darkness. In the best scenario you will not hear anything important, in the worst you will hear only half a story."

He finally let up on my shoulder and I jerked away as if I'd been burned. "We barely speak to each other but I know he doesn't want me involved in whatever he's doing now. I have to know though, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Severus rubbed his eyes. "You wish to be treated as an adult yet you act like a child. At least your father had the excuse of actually being a child when he got himself into trouble. You're an adult Jenny and should know better."

"I should apologize for wanting to know what's going on in my life?"

"It's not only you're life you foolish brat!" His tone caused me to shrink away. "There are more lives at stake. You run around the countryside thinking that you know best, yet you know nothing at all. Why do you do these things? Do you not think about the consequences of your actions?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed loudly. "I think about them every day. I think about Hermione and the way she looked…"

"Think about that the next time you decide to throw yourself headfirst into something you don't understand."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Tell that to Mr. Weasley," Snape said coldly, "Perhaps that excuse will keep him warm on a lonely winter's night."

Tears filled my eyes. Severus' accusing look was too much. I turned away from him and stumbled blindly down hallway after hallway. In my heart I knew that he was right, my stupidity had gotten Hermione killed. There was nothing noble about the things I had done. Everything had been for me. I needed to know. I needed to find out the truth. I needed…an adventure. My stomach knotted at the thought. Was that it? I felt nothing noble in my actions. Everything seemed so self-centered now that I looked back.

Without knowing how I had ended up there, I soon found myself standing in front of a pair of familiar gargoyles. I opened my mouth to give the password but stopped when I realized that no one had given it to me. A frustrated sigh escaped me and to my surprise the gargoyles slowly stepped out of the way.

I eyed them suspiciously as I hopped on the staircase and ascended upwards. "Enter," an amused voice commanded softly before I could even knock on the office door.

"What a surprise this is! Shall we have a late night cup of tea," Dumbledore offered.

"That would be nice," I replied, shakily lowering myself into a chair.

A house elf appeared with a large tray and then disappeared with a small pop. "Interesting creatures house elves," Dumbledore said in a conversational tone, "They live their whole lives serving others and really have no other goal in life. It is rather sad but at the same time I wouldn't change it. I love all of Hogwart's house elves and I feel certain that they have a certain affinity for me as well."

"I know all of their names Miss Riddle," he continued, "Each and every one. I would name them now but I'm sure I would soon find my office quite crowded." The headmaster chuckled softly.

"If you love them so much, then why don't you set them free?"

"Because they do not wish to be," Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly, "I have offered freedom but none would take me up on the offer. They all have a strong sense of loyalty, something very few people possess."

"Some do though," I added.

"O yes, some have an over abundance of it. Too much if you ask me." Dumbledore sipped his tea for a moment, letting a cloud of silence hang in the air.

"Like my father?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "I have often wondered why Harry even bothers with us. He is powerful enough to run away and never speak to any of us again."

"Didn't he do that already?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Didn't do a very good job of it though, did he? There is something you should know about your father, something that he still has not come to accept."

"What's that?" I questioned impatiently.

"He is a wizard."

I waited for Dumbledore to explain, but instead he merely poured himself another cup of tea and snatched a small cake off the large silver tray. A clock ticked off the seconds from the shelf to my right. After a few minutes passed I let out a frustrated sigh.

"And? I'm fairly sure he already knows that."

"Yet he ran off and tried to cut himself off from magic." Dumbledore's eyes became cold for a split second. "He still has not accepted that he is a wizard through and through. Magic runs through his veins and it is thicker then his own blood. Even when Hagrid explained to him what he is and that he would be coming to Hogwarts, he did not truly accept what he is."

"His whole life he was told that he is a freak and then he came here and found out that he truly is different," he continued, "In his mind he sees himself as an anomaly, a freakish muggle that can do a few tricks."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked, puzzled.

"You must convince him of what he is," the headmaster replied evenly, "There is a part of himself that he has locked away."

"I saw it," I blurted out without thinking, "In the Room of Requirement. They all said it was the real Harry Potter."

"And he is to some degree."

I shivered. "I hope not. That guy gave me the creeps. You should have seen him. He didn't look anything like my father."

"A black cape, cold eyes and a cruel voice."

"You've seen him?"

"He haunts the hallways on odd occasion. The first time I saw him, I thought it was a figment of my imagination, a memory of the past maybe, but then I realized that Harry left something of himself here after his final battle with Tom."

"I don't like him." I shivered again. "He frightened me," I added in a small voice.

"But he is part of your father, whether either of you like it or not. Harry will not speak to me about it yet I can see in his eyes that he knows the truth."

"And what's that?" I questioned, somewhat fearful of how Dumbledore would respond.

"He cannot defeat Voldemort as he is now."

"I don't want him to change," I admitted, "We might not always get along but I don't want him to be like…that…thing."

Dumbledore let out a defeated sigh. "Then Tom has already won. If Harry cannot accept the wizard inside of him then there is no hope." The clocked ticked. "Another perhaps?" I nodded numbly and handed him the fragile white cup.


	4. And So It Begins

_Coming down the stairs was someone looking for someone  
Clashing into people who all appear to me  
As dark and swaying silhouettes like tree trunks in the wind  
But instead of peace and silence they're all sweating to be seen_

**February 26, 2019 – Tuesday 4AM  
Hogwarts**

An alarm sounded somewhere far away. On instinct I reached out to smack the alarm but felt only the top of the bedside table. Cracking one eye open, I sleepily looked around the room. Everything was dark. The fire in the hearth crackled softly and all seemed silent and peaceful. Except for that damn siren in the distance. Suddenly my mind wrapped around the sound. It was a familiar one that I hadn't heard since I was back in America.

"Draco," I whispered loudly while shaking him roughly. He gave a disgruntled grunt before turning away from me. "Draco!" I half shouted this time. It got his attention quite well.

"What?!" he exclaimed loudly. Instinctively he pulled his wand as he sat up.

"There's a tornado!" I shouted in distress. "Can't you hear the siren?"

"A torn…what? What in Merlin's name are you talking about? What's a tornado?"

"It's like a small hurricane. They happen when it's really windy and stormy."

Draco gave me a confused look before glancing out the window. "Doesn't look stormy to me? That siren does sound familiar."

We both moved to the window. Everything outside seemed calm, until our eyes fell on Hogsmeade. Tall columns of twisting smoke were rising toward the stars. Intermittent flashes of light came from the streets. The place appeared to be in chaos.

"Let's go," I stated firmly. Draco opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. In minutes we were dressed and on our way to the Entrance Hall. Unluckily for me, my father was waiting by the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to help," I explained. "You can't expect me to sit here and wait."

"Like hell I can't," he ground out angrily. "Draco, you're coming with us. Snape assures me you're good enough with a wand." Draco nodded. "Snape, Dumbledore, you keep Jenny here in the castle and make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble. Remus is waiting in the Great Hall. Khalida!" Everyone jumped.

"Gilgamesh," the vampire hissed out as she appeared from out of the shadows.

My father looked annoyed. "Don't call me that. You're coming with us. We're going to need all the help we can get." I flinched as he pulled an ornate sword from a sheath at his belt and cut open the palm of his hand. Blood dripped to the floor.

"Bound to Blood, Bound to One. I summon the Brotherhood of Eanna, allies of Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor. Remember the promises made, the duty sworn. Hear the call of your leader, mighty net, protector of his people, raging flood-wave who destroys even walls of stone!"

The Entrance Hall shook slightly and then all was calm. Dark shapes emerged from the shadows behind my father causing the rest of us to back away. I mouthed the words to myself, silently committing them to memory.

"Supreme over other kings, lordly in appearance," one of the shadows began, "he is the hero, born of Uruk, the goring wild bull. He walks out in front, the leader, and walks at the rear, trusted by his companions." He paused for a moment before calling out loudly.

"Who can compare with him in honor and loyalty?" he yelled and the rest of the group answered him back.

"NONE!"

"Who can say like Harry Potter, I am "Savior"? He called out even louder.

"NONE!" the group answered once again.

"Who do we serve?"

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Will we ever serve another?"

"IN BLOOD WE ARE BOUND!"

"What are you orders?"

"TO PROTECT HARRY POTTER AND DESTROY HIS ENEMIES!"

"And who are his enemies?" he called out lastly. There was a moment of silence as the group lifted wands, swords and other assorted weapons.

"ALL WHO DWELL UPON THE SAME SOIL, ALL WHO BREATHE THE SAME AIR, ALL WHO ARE NOT THE BLOOD TO WHICH WE ARE BOUND!"

The floor shook once more and I felt my knees go weak. The power behind the summons was like a great weight descending. It wasn't the same as when I called the Brotherhood. I had done so out of desperation. My father calls them as their leader, standing like a general in front of them, ready to direct and command. "He is a wizard," I whispered softly. Dumbledore's words from earlier came back to me with a jolt. Imagine what my father could be, the possibility of the wizard that he has locked away.

"We go!" My father commanded loudly, gesturing to the door. The group surrounded him and made their way outside.

I grabbed Draco's hand before he could leave. "Please be careful," I pleaded softly.

"I will," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me close. "Stay safe."

Then he was out the door, disappearing into the night. A strong hand came to rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see Severus gazing down at me. He didn't look angry anymore. I leaned my cheek on the back of his hand and let out a sigh.

"Do not worry Miss Riddle," Dumbledore remarked sagely, "Let us adjourn to the Great Hall and make sure Remus knows that the matter is well in hand."

"And then?" I questioned.

"We will go to my office. There are a few members of the Order living in Hogsmeade, perhaps we might be able to contact one of them and find out exactly what is going on."

Remus seemed especially relieved to hear that my father was headed down to the village. Apparently he has many friends in Hogsmeade and was about ready to head down himself. Dumbledore asked him instead to try and do a couple flyovers on his broom. In his office, Dumbledore attempted to contact some members of Order by floo. On the third attempt he was finally able to speak to the woman who owns the Three Broomsticks.

"It's awful Albus," Madam Rosmerta shouted tearfully, "The Death Eaters are back. There are hundreds of them. We're just barely fighting them off."

"I've sent Harry down with some reinforcements," Dumbledore reassured.

"Harry…Harry Potter," she exclaimed in surprise, "I thought he was dead."

"I assure you he is not."

"Well, no matter. It won't be enough. There are hundreds of dark wizards!" She paused for a moment and looked behind her as if someone had just come in. "O my! Ambrosius just ran in. Giants were spotted coming through the Forest! Giants Albus!"

"I will send more help and contact the Ministry right away," Dumbledore stated assuredly.

"Hurry Albus," she pleaded, "I don't know how long we can hold." The floo went dark.

"Minister Weasley's office!" Dumbledore shouted, throwing in a handful of floo powder. "Arthur, are you there?"

"Thank God it's you Dumbledore," Arthur stated in a desperate tone, "The Ministry is under attack. I need to send people through! We have to evacuate!"

Dumbledore rocked back, a shocked expression on his face. "Of course," he stammered, "I will open the floo in the Great Hall. The password will be Mandrake. Only send through those you trust."

"Of course," Arthur said, "Thank you Albus."

"Severus, please go and open up the floo in the Great Hall," Dumbledore commanded soberly, "Send anyone who is in fit shape to Hogsmeade. Anyone who is not should go to Pomfrey."

"Of course Headmaster." Snape ran quickly out of the room.

"There are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade Arthur. I take it you have not heard." Arthur shook his head. "I spoke to Rosmerta and giants have been sighted in the forest."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "How many Death Eaters?"

"Hundreds," Dumbledore stated honestly, "Harry's gone down with the Brotherhood, Khalida and Draco but I fear it will not be nearly enough. Are any of your people up to it?"

"Not many," Arthur admitted sadly, "But anyone who can will surely help. We'll speak when I get there. I must make sure everyone is through first."

"Of course. We will speak later." The floo went dark once again.

"What about the Order?" I asked hurriedly, "Can't you ask them to help?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Many of them are too old and weak to be of much help. I hesitate to ask the Weasley's. They have lost so many already."

"I'm going," I stated without hesitation.

"Your father ordered you to stay in the castle."

"My father has ordered me to do a lot of things but I rarely listen," I replied evenly.

"As you wish," he nodded. "But I will be joining you. It's been years since I've had a good fight."

"I'll get the rest of the vampires." A grin formed on my lips. I realized I was ready for a good fight as well.

Hogsmeade was still in chaos. Soon the sun would rise and light would be shed on the small village. Giants roamed the streets, crushing wizards and witches, demolishing building. Death Eaters were everywhere. It was all the vampires could do to hold them in Hogsmeade. It was obvious they were making a push towards Hogwarts.

"There are too many," Druce ground out angrily. I remembered Druce; he's second in the vampire council.

"You shouldn't be out here," I scolded.

"If I die, then someone else will take my place," he stated warily, "We live in death, we do not fear it." I nodded in understanding.

"We will not hold."

"I heard you the first time," I grumbled under my breath. "What do you suggest?"

"The Dementors," he replied evenly. "They will follow your directions."

"Yes," I sighed, "but I hate to call them when there's so many innocent people here. Plus, I've heard that my dad is really affected by them."

A red light flashed past my ear and Dumbledore sent a killing curse in return. I flinched as the Death Eater hit the ground. This was no time for stunners.

"What about the giants? Are giants even affected by Dementors?"

"Not really, but Dementors will probably scare them off," a voice replied from above us. Remus was there hovering on a broomstick. "Giants are easily spooked by dark creatures."

"Hey, I'm a dark creature," Seth, one of Khalida's vampire friends replied.

"Not spooky enough looking," I chuckled.

Closing my eyes I called out the Dementors, enticing them to join us in battle. The response I received nearly knocked me off my feet. The joy of being able to feed again in the heat of battle with adrenaline at its height, surely a feast for any average Dementor.

"They're coming," I whispered. My eyes remained closed as I passed on my orders. Death Eaters were the only things on the menu this night. The command was received and not argued.

The sun, which had begun to rise in the East, was suddenly blotted out by the appearance of hundreds of floating black cloaks. Clouds formed above them and an icy chill descended over Hogsmeade. Screams could be heard from every alley from Death Eater and Order member alike. The Brotherhood, predictably, were not affected in the least and set off at casting the killing curse at the prone Death Eaters as they lay writhing on the ground.

_They are stealing our meals!_ One of the Dementors called out desperately.

_Where is my father? He is responsible for them._

_He is in the square. Shall we bring him to you?_

_NO!_ I responded loudly. _I will go to him._

I deftly made my way through the herd of Dementors as they floated through the streets. In the center of town I found my father on his knees, desperately casting Patronus after Patronus.

"Call them off," I commanded, not even noticing the confidence that suddenly filled me. "The Brotherhood, call them off."

"But the Dementors," my father replied deliriously, "The Dementors." I grabbed his wand hand and pulled him up into my arms.

It was if I had thrown cold water on his face. Clarity returned to his eyes and he gave me a quizzical look. "I control them now," I explained.

He nodded in understanding and closed his eyes. In an instant the Brotherhood had disappeared into the shadows and the Dementors were free to feast. My father's expression turned cold and closed off. I wondered what he thought of his daughter controlling his most hated dark creatures.

"Let's get out of here," I urged. Suddenly I realized that someone was missing. I glanced around the street but couldn't see anything through the Dementors. I turned to my father and immediately noticed the apologetic look in his eyes. "Where's Draco?"


	5. Snow

_Coming up to me was someone looking for someone  
Stumbling and mumbling some inaudible phrase  
Me I was just looking for a backdoor to escape  
But there are people all around me talking backwards in my face_

The last Dementor was gliding away into the night as we stumbled toward the castle. My father was leaning heavily on Remus and I on Severus. Dumbledore stayed behind to clean up the mess that was left. I didn't envy him that job. Before we could make it to Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley came running down the path.

"Are you all okay?"

"I think so," Remus replied. "Harry and Jenny are just exhausted, not hurt." Arthur looked us both over.

"Well, I'm going to head down there now and help Dumbledore. I am still Minister after all. Not that it means much anymore."

"What exactly happened?" I questioned. "Was it Voldemort?"

Arthur shook his head. "We're not sure yet. Everything was so hectic. There were wizards with masks and cloaks but they didn't look like Death Eaters. They surely didn't move like Death Eaters either. I've never seen any group so well organized."

"I have," I ground out, memories of the AWG at the forefront of my mind.

"Well, I best be off." We all paused for a moment and watched Arthur disappear.

"You think it was the Americans," Severus commented matter-of-factly.

"Don't you?"

"One never knows these days," he replied, "Too many masked wizards running about."

It wasn't until my father and I were lying in beds in the Hospital Wing that I asked again. "Where's Draco?"

"He's been taken," he responded calmly. "There was nothing I could do."

"Was it Voldemort?"

"In Hogsmeade? Definitely. I have to agree with you on the Ministry attack though, definitely the Americans."

"You don't think Voldemort will…hurt him, do you?"

My father laughed then. A cold, icy laugh that I didn't like at all. "Hurt him? I highly doubt it. Draco's a Malfoy and you can very well bet that still means something to Tom."

"So you think he'll try to turn him to the dark side?"

"Dark side?" He questioned. "What do you think this is Jenny? Some muggle movie? This is real life here. I'm sure Tom will take great care with Draco. He'll tempt him, offer him things…things he would be denied otherwise."

"But what is there that Draco would want that he can't have?"

My father sighed while adjusting the clean white blankets covering his legs. "Lots of things. His good name for one thing. If Tom ever did take over the wizarding world again then anyone in his favor would be well respected and for a Malfoy that means a lot. Tom knows how to manipulate." A pained expression appeared on his face. "He knows what you want before you do and he takes advantage of it so well."

"He did that with your mother and me. He acted like he cared for her but it was all just a trick. He used us both and it worked, for the most part."

The room was silent for a few minutes. A light snowfall began outside the window. I felt hypnotized by the swirling white flakes. I found myself wondering if Draco was watching the snow too, wherever he was. Perhaps he was thinking of me as well.

"Draco would never help Voldemort," I remarked assuredly. The next three words came without thought. "I love him."

"I'm sure he loves you too," my father commented, "Tom knows that too."

"So you think he'll use Draco against me?"

"I think he'll promise Draco that he will spare you. What better way to get Draco on his side and then he can manipulate you too. I'm sure Malfoy is wondering if I will interfere. He's already scared of me. You think he's joking but his fear is quite real. He thinks I'll try and keep you apart."

Another few minutes of silence passed before I asked. "Will you?"

He didn't pause in his reply. "Yes."

**DSz**

February 26, 2019 – Tuesday 5PM 

When Draco first opened his eyes, for a moment he believed that he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts but then he noticed the skylight above his bed. Wherever he was, it was definitely not Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He lay ensconced in a king sized bed covered with a thick and luxurious comforter. He ran a pale hand over the fabric, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Definitely silk, he thought to himself, and definitely expensive.

The room didn't seem to have any other furnishings. A door was off to his left and another on his right. He decided to try the one on the right first. Unfortunately it was locked from the outside. The door on the left held only a very fancy bathroom. A look of confusion crossed his features.

"Is anyone here?" He called out to the empty room, figuring that if someone was keeping him captive then they must be watching him as well.

His assumption was proven correct when the door to the right opened suddenly. Instinctively he reached for a wand that was, of course, not there. Draco swore under his breath as he watched the man enter.

"Who are you?" Draco questioned, making sure that the bed stood between him and his capture.

The man seemed familiar. He appeared to be middle-aged or perhaps a little older. As the man walked toward him, his eyes, a strange mix of brown and crimson took Draco aback. Short black hair was combed down perfectly and the man's black robes were impeccable. For some reason, the way the man composed himself reminded him of Potter. They didn't share the same taste in hygeine and fashion, but both oozed a power that would make any wizard's nose tingle.

"Who are you?" Draco questioned again. "And why have you brought me here?" He kept his questions simple, making sure to not give away any information about himself.

As the man's eyes met his own he felt as if something was prodding at his mind. He tried to look away but he could no longer move a muscle. Suddenly a jolt shot through him and a strange image appeared in his mind. It was a memory of Draco's first year. He'd been running from Filch and happened across an odd room. In the middle there had been a mirror but not just any mirror. When Draco looked into it, he didn't see himself as he was, instead he saw something so powerful that even thinking about it now made him cry.

"Stop!" He wailed angrily. "Why are you doing this?"

The man said nothing in return and instead turned to leave. Draco quickly crossed the room and grabbed the man's arm. With a loud crack the man disappeared and the door slammed shut once again, lock clicking firmly into place. The floor rushed up to meet Draco as he fell. A small sob escaped him before he pushed those feelings back down into the depths of his heart.

"Mr. Malfoy sir," a house elf called, popping into existence next to him. "Tidgy is to be asking what Mr. Malfoy sir would like for supper."

"I'm not hungry," Draco mumbled as he pulled himself back onto the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy sir must eat. Tidgy will bring many things and Mr. Malfoy sir can pick."

"Fine," Draco grunted dismissively and the house-elf popped away.

The young man sighed, staring out the skylight despairingly. Snowflakes began to fall lightly and the wind swirled them around the large panes of glass. Draco watched them dance from left to right and his mind wandered to Jenny. He wondered if she even realized he was missing yet. Of course she has, he reprimanded himself, she's probably out looking right now with help from…no one. He had to be honest with himself. Only Jenny would care enough to come looking.

He watched the snowflakes.


	6. Look at Me

_By the way dear, by the way  
Thanks for spitting out the news  
And thanks for spilling out that juice  
Over me dear, over me  
I've got bloodstains on my shoes  
Talking backward masking blues_

**February 27, 2019 – Wednesday 1PM**  
**Hogwarts**

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed down the hallway. A suit of armor exploded somewhere off to my right, then a stunning spell whizzed by my shoulder. My eyes widened in alarm.

"I can't believe you just tried to stun me!"

"And I can't believe you're acting this way!" My father shouted angrily.

"I'm not leaving Draco out there. Who knows what kind of torture he's suffering through?"

Father sighed. "It's not even been a day. I'm sure Draco is fine."

"But you don't know! We've got to go and find him. Where's Khalida? She'll help me. Or maybe a few of the vampires…"

"They're already out searching for any information on Draco," Khalida interrupted as she slipped out of the shadows startling me horribly. My father showed no sign of surprise at her sudden presence.

"Talk some sense into her," he growled, "She won't listen to me."

I watched him stalk away. "Go then! Running away is your answer to everything." I snorted derisively.

His steps faltered for a moment before he continued on, not sparing even a glance in my direction. Khalida let out a frustrated sigh as I turned to leave. A strong hand on my arm forced me to wait.

"I'm not leaving him out there," I stated as calmly as I could.

Khalida nodded, her red eyes filled with sadness. "I know you want to find him but it will do no good to go wandering about. Let's at least wait another day and see if any of my friends find out anything."

"I…I just can't stand sitting here and doing nothing. I feel bad doing anything, like I'm betraying him. How can I sit and eat when I don't know if they're starving him? How can I sleep in a nice cozy bed when he's probably sleeping on a cold floor somewhere? How can I Khalida? How?" The question came out in a pleading whine and the vampire gave me a pitying look.

"I know it's hard but Draco wouldn't want anything to happen to you. So for now you will wait."

"You'd stop me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "To protect you I will do what I must."

I pulled my arm away and stalked off down the hall. "I see that I'll get no help then. I'm the only one who cares about Draco."

A sudden inspiration hit me and I immediately changed direction, heading off to the dungeon. I stopped and listened for a moment. I couldn't hear Khalida following me, not that it meant much, the vampire moved quieter then a jungle cat. Still, I hoped that she would think I was very upset and stay away just to give me space.

Navigating my way through the dungeons turned out to be harder then expected. It didn't help that I had no idea where the heck I was heading. On a whim I reached out and touched the wall, speaking to the castle silently, asking for help. In the blink of an eye a snitch appeared in front of my eyes. It flew jerkily in front of my face and then took off down a tunnel to the right.

After ten minutes of stumbling around, I finally found myself standing in front of a portrait of a gigantic green snake. "_Snape!"_ I yelled, pounding on the door as hard as I could. The snake in the portrait gave me an odd look.

"_Are you speaking to me?"_ It questioned making me feel like an idiot. I was speaking Parseltongue without even realizing it.

I closed my eyes and yelled again. "Snape!" The portrait suddenly swung open and a pale arm jerked me through the opening.

"You're here about Draco," Severus stated knowingly. I nodded. "I will help you."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure? Everyone else says I should wait, that I shouldn't go running off."

"Draco is my family," the man grumbled, "I will not leave him out there like a lamb to the slaughter."

"But how will we find him?"

"With that," he replied and it took a second for me to realize why he was pointing at my forehead. "And this." Severus lifted the sleeve covering his left arm.

A strange hiss escaped me as I backed away. The skull and the snake on his arm, glaring up at me as black as coal. The scar on my forehead twitched as I stepped closer and reached out a tentative finger.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

"You know nothing about Legillimency, but I am a master. I want you to touch the mark, it will strengthen your connection to the Dark Lord. Then I will delve into your mind and follow the connection."

"Won't he know you're there?"

Severus' lips formed into a tight line. "Not if I'm quick about it. Do it now, before I lose my nerve."

The Dark Mark undulated wildly as I ran a finger over the skull. Severus gasped and grasped my wrist, holding it in place. Without any command from him, our eyes met. A sudden pressure seemed to descend on my brain and then it was gone. I don't know how much time passed but the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor in Snape's office.

"Did it work?"

Severus shook his head. "We need to hold the connection longer. Get up."

**DSz**

Draco didn't like being held captive but in true Malfoy fashion he decided to make the best of it. There were worse places a person could be confined then a posh bedroom with its own house elf. After less then a day he was already quite comfortable. He sat on the plush armchair and stared off into the fire. A glass of Old Ogden's was sitting on the table at his right. He took an occasional sip but stopped himself from becoming inebriated.

"Tidgy," he stated forcefully and the house elf appeared with a small pop.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy sir."

"I'm quite bored. Perhaps you can round up a few books or magazines."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy sir," the house elf babbled happily before popping away. A few minutes later Tidgy returned, arms laden down with a large stack of various books and magazines. "Is this being alright Mr. Malfoy sir?"

"Fine Tidgy," he answered airily, "Set them here next to me."

After an hour passed the door on the right opened and the same man that had come to see him earlier was back again. He ignored the man's sudden entrance and concentrated on the book on his lap. Even going so far as to take a sip of firewhiskey.

"I see you are relaxing. Perhaps I should return later."

"Quite alright," Draco replied, slowly closing the book. He took a deep breath and looked up at the other man. "I know who you are."

"Really?" The dark haired man questioned as he took a seat in the second armchair.

"My father had a picture of you."

"When I was younger I expect? I haven't looked this way in quite a long time. I think it's an improvement, don't you?"

Draco snorted into his glass. "From the snake that you were, most definitely."

"But you are mistaken my young Dragon," Voldemort replied with a grin, "I'm still the same snake I've always been. All Slytherins are snakes, aren't they?"

"And purebloods," Draco pointed out, "Which begs the question as to how you got in."

"One could say that I come from the original snake in the grass."

"He'll beat you, just like he did last time. I don't know why you even bother."

Voldemort seemed to contemplate this, staring into the dancing flames in the fireplace. "Not if I'm the hero," he responded cryptically.

A cold chill ran down Draco's spine. "You can't be the hero. It's Harry Potter you're up against."

"Look at me Draco," Voldemort commanded forcefully. "Don't I look the part? Harry Potter surely doesn't. He's scarred, physically and emotionally."

"Being a hero is more than that."

"Is it really? Is it your own people calling you crazy? Is that what makes a hero? Or perhaps it's having no one believe you? Running away?"

Draco didn't have a response to that so instead he changed the subject. "Why did you bring me here?"

"A Malfoy stood by me once," the other wizard explained.

"I am not my father."

"You are right, he was weak," Voldemort hissed, "Harry will give me my magic back or the Americans will find a way and then I will be powerful once again. This time I will not fail."

"You will," Draco stated assuredly. "The good wizards and witches of the Wizarding world won't stand by while you kill helpless muggles."

Voldemort chuckled and Draco could swear that the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees or more. "It won't be helpless muggles this time my Dragon. Everything will be different this time. Twice I have attempted to gain power but was unable due to the majority of the Wizarding world fighting me. This time, I will give them…something else to fight."

With a crack Voldemort was gone, leaving Draco to his thoughts.


	7. The Boy

_Went to see him was traveling by rail  
By dawn we saw the lights  
All these people were standing in line  
I had to find out more  
What they were waiting for_

**February 27, 2019 – Wednesday 4PM **  
**Hogwarts**

Severus and I tried for hours to tap into my connection to Voldemort. The only progress we'd made was Snape's swollen forearm and my splitting headache. It was inevitable that my father would come looking for me eventually, yet I still wasn't prepared for what burst through the door into Snape's quarters.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My father screamed, green eyes blazing dangerously. A small trickle of blood made it's way from his scar to the tip of his nose.

"We're trying to find Draco," I replied gruffly. "No thanks to you."

"Do you ever stop and think about your actions? You're hurting me Jenny, you're hurting your father." I opened my mouth, a strong retort poised on my lips. The haunted look in his eyes told me to hold my tongue. "I saw him," he continued, "Or at least I saw Tom speaking to him. He appeared to be fine."

"Let's go save him then!" I urged.

My father shook his head. "Absolutely not. We have no idea where Tom might have taken him."

"Are you sure about that?" Severus interrupted smoothly, "Are you sure you have absolutely no idea where the Dark Lord might be hiding Draco?"

I could see the gears turning in my father's head. "There's only once place," he gasped, "Riddle Manor!"

"Of course," I exclaimed excitedly. "His wife is still there, Evelien!"

"Then Draco is lost to us," Severus stated despondently. "Only one with Riddle blood can find the place."

"Would he summon you again? Then you could get there, right?" I gave him a hopeful look.

"The Dark Lord is not stupid," he spat, "He knows I am a traitor."

"Then there's no way to find him," I moaned.

"Perhaps Khalida will have an idea," my father offered, "You three got there once before."

"But we had Adrienne with us. It was her blood that made it possible for us to get there."

We found Khalida in the library, which I noticed was full of vampires all the time now. She gave us a concerned look as she put away the book she'd been reading. I motioned for her to follow us out into the hall. Once we had some privacy, my father explained our current predicament.

"The answer is easy then," the vampire stated knowingly.

"How's that?" I questioned.

"We need someone with Riddle blood to take us there. We'll just have to find someone with Riddle blood."

"We left Adrienne with Evelien and that's the only one I know of who has Riddle blood. What about you Dad?"

My father shrugged. "As far as I know, Adrienne is the last of the line. Do you know something we don't Khalida?"

"No, but Severus might."

"Me?" Severus asked, sounding truly surprised.

"Yes you," Khalida replied, "Voldemort took other women. Surely there must be a bastard child out there somewhere."

Severus was silent as he dipped into his memories. "The Dark Lord only allowed witches to share his bed, no muggles to my knowledge. I doubt any of those witches would publicize the fact that they were carrying the child of Voldemort."

"Dumbledore might know something," my father stated, "Why don't we ask him?"

"Ask me what?" Dumbledore questioned, causing all of us to start, except Khalida of course.

"You're as sneaky as Khalida," I commented.

"I am not sneaky. I just don't go bounding around the castle like a raging hippogriff." Khalida chuckled.

"So what would you like to ask me?" Dumbledore's eyes were thoughtful, twinkle completely absent.

"Do you know if Tom had may have any other children or relatives?" My father questioned.

Dumbledore ran a hand down the length of his beard. "It seems that there was a rumor before he graduated that a seventh year Ravenclaw might be carrying his child. They were never confirmed."

"I bet I know someone who would know for sure. She hears everything," I commented, attempting to sound mysterious.

My father shook his head and let out an amused chuckle. "I bet I know to whom you're referring. She'll go nuts when she sees me."

Severus cleared his throat loudly. "Care to tell the rest of us who this mysterious woman is?"

"She's not really a woman," I explained, "More of a ghost."

"Moaning Myrtle," Dumbledore exclaimed, "Of course! She hears all of Hogwart's gossip. Let's hope she remembers."

Our small confederation made its way to the second floor girl's bathroom. As expected Moaning Myrtle was wailing away in one of the bathroom stalls. My father held a finger to his lips as we walked in, motioning for us to keep quiet.

"Hello Myrtle," he said cordially. The wailing abruptly stopped.

"Harry?" a voice questioned tentatively, "Is that you?"

"Yes Myrtle, it's me."

The unhappy ghost floated quickly through the stall door and gave Harry a once over. "Is it really you? I heard that you died." A hopeful look appeared on her face.

"No Myrtle." He shook his head and her smile fell into a sad frown. "I'm afraid I'm still very much alive. I have come to visit."

Myrtle clutched her ghostly hands behind her back, looking everything like the shy schoolgirl she once was. "I suppose visiting is good. It's better than nothing."

"I was wondering something. Do you remember Tom Riddle?"

"That sneaky Slytherin!" she exclaimed, "How can I forget? He was very handsome though. Not as handsome as you Harry!" She added quickly, clearly afraid Harry might be offended.

"So he must have had a lot of girlfriends then?"

"Quite a few," Myrtle stated with a nod, "But one in particular almost got him in very bad trouble."

"A Ravenclaw?" Father asked.

Myrtle giggled. "That stupid girl he was seeing in Ravenclaw, that wasn't the one! There were rumors though, terrible rumors. He started those so no one would know."

"Know what?"

"That it was a Gryffindor," she pronounced gleefully, "It was one of the Gryffindor girls that he got into trouble. She was gone from here before she had…"

"Yes?" Father urged.

"The little baby boy."

I stepped forward, a question forming in my mind. "If she was gone from school when she had the baby, then how do you know it was a boy?"

Myrtle let out a loud snort. "She still cries about it all the time. I can hear her when I'm traveling in the pipes."

From the corner of my eye I could see Dumbledore's jaw drop. Severus' eyes were keen and calculating for a moment and then his jaw dropped as well. The girl, now a woman, was still in the castle and there was only one that fit the bill.

"Professor McGonagall!" Father exclaimed in surprise. "I don't believe it."

"Well it's true," Myrtle continued, "and she goes to see him in secret."

"How can this have happened?" Dumbledore stammered. It was interesting to see the wise old wizard so out of sorts. "How could it happen right under my nose?"

"You can't know everything that goes on," Khalida suggested. "Everyone has secrets."

We found McGonagall in her office, a thick book lying in front of her on her desk. She looked slightly surprised when her door swung open and she saw us all standing in the hallway. She started to rise from her seat but Dumbledore motioned for her to remain seated.

"I need to ask you something Minerva and I need you to be honest."

She paled slightly as she slowly nodded her head. "What is it Albus?"

"Do you have a son?" The question came out bluntly and the witch flinched as if she'd been hit.

"Yes…I have a son," she stated. It was apparent that she was trying to remain dignified but her resolve soon crumbled. "Please don't hurt him Albus. He's done nothing wrong. He can't help who his father is."

Dumbledore appeared shocked by his Deputy Headmistresses behavior. "My dear woman, why would you think that I would want to hurt your son?"

"Tom is his father," she spat, "I know what that means. All for the greater good, isn't it? Just another sacrifice in the war effort, like young Mr. Potter there. I won't let you have him! I will not!" She slammed her palms down upon her desk, tears leaking from both eyes.


	8. The Happy Son

_**In the morning  
When it's cold in the morning  
He tells a story  
That might stop me from yawning**_

**DSz**

She's got that look in her eyes, the one that I recognize. It's frightening to listen to her rant against Albus. You'd think he'd done nothing for me. Perhaps she doesn't know how much he sacrificed to save me.

_When I was a very little boy I imagined that someone would come and save me, a long lost cousin or grandparent. I turned eleven and Hagrid came. I knew then that I was finally saved._

_What would I have become if the Dursley's had whisked me far away? What would I have become if I'd never heard of Hogwarts? Where did little Harry's future end? Where did my future begin? These questions mean nothing now. What's done is done._

_Albus Dumbledore sacrificed me to my destiny. He understood that it would have gotten me eventually. Better out then in._

**DSz**

The fireplace spit my father, McGonagall and me out in a very clean and tidy living room. A floral patterned sofa sat on one side of the room with two over stuffed chairs on the other side. A simple brown coffee table sat between them and a grandfather clock chimed the hour from its place in the corner. A large picture window behind the sofa showed a breathtaking view of a large city.

"I recognize this place," I stated, slowly walking toward the window. I pointed at a tall tower in the distance. "That's the CN Tower, this is Toronto."

"Correct Miss Riddle," the Professor replied, "We are in the town home my son rents here in Toronto."

"Wow," Father exclaimed as his eyes scanned the pictures on the wall. "It's like you've been living a secret life. Does Tom know about…"

"About Finis, of course not!"

"Finis!" I exclaimed, "You named your son Finis? I don't think I've ever heard that name before."

"It just popped into my head while I was with child," McGonagall admitted, "I was young and it sounded like an interesting name."

"How old is your son, exactly?" I asked, crossing the room to stand next to my Father.

"Here's the most recent picture," she said and pointed to a photo of a smiling man with a thick black beard and laughing blue eyes. "He'll be seventy-six in a few months."

The man in the picture gave a little wave and turned his head, his mouth moving as if he were talking to someone out of frame. If asked, I would have never thought the man was related to McGonagall or Tom Riddle. He looked more like a Dumbledore than a Riddle.

"Doesn't look anything like you," Father said bluntly.

McGonagall nodded. "He's such a sweet boy, always has been. Not a mean spirited bone in his body. His magic is so-so but he's very sharp."

Suddenly the front door flew open and the man from the photo rushed into the room, wand drawn. He looked us over before lowering the wooden stick, letting out a sigh of relief as he did.

"Mother, you need to warn me when you're coming to visit," Finis scolded, "I thought I was being robbed!"

"Sorry dear," she replied in a kind tone, "I've brought visitors with me, Harry Potter and his daughter Jenny."

My father flinched at hearing the name 'Harry Potter'. An expression of disgust flitted across his face for a split-second and then it was gone. McGonagall and her son didn't seem to notice.

"Harry Potter!" Finis greeted, grasping my father's hands with his own, "Mum has told me so much about you! I thought you'd disappeared though. You must be back to cause some trouble, eh? I received so many letters complaining about your mischief." The man chuckled lightly before moving on to grasp my hand gently. "I didn't even know Harry had a daughter. Jenny was your name, correct?" I blushed and nodded. "Well, it's very nice to meet the both of you. I assume you're all staying for supper?"

"Of course dear," McGonagall replied warmly, "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Finis scoffed. "I'll have Mitzy whip up something in a flash."

"Mitzy?" I questioned McGonagall after her son left the room.

"His house elf," she explained. "Well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable."

"But what about Draco, we don't have time to relax."

"Draco's not going anywhere," my father put in wisely, "I think we've got enough time to eat. Besides, it would be rude to come in here and ask a favor right on the spot. This could get dangerous, we need time to explain." McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"I suppose," I replied, eyes downcast. "I'm just worried about him. Who knows what could happen? What if Voldemort gets sick of him and decides to kill him or starts to torture him or…" My voice broke off as a few pictures fell off the wall and crashed to the floor.

"Jenny," my father scolded, "Try and keep calm. We don't want to destroy the man's house."

Finis turned out to be a very humorous and happy man. He told what seemed like a thousand and one jokes through supper and even more as we sat down in the sitting room to have dessert. Everything that came out of his mouth caused everyone to chuckle, even my father, who had never had much of a sense of humor. Finis seemed to notice this as well.

"You're a rather dark man, aren't you?" He commented while handing the other wizard a cup of tea. "I can tell by your eyes that you've been through a lot. You created this amazing girl here though, so you must have some love in you, eh?"

I snorted into my cup. "Created would be the word for it."

"Jenny's a remarkable girl," my father stated, ignoring my comment, "A bit stubborn sometimes and always rushing into danger with her eyes closed, but I suppose she takes after me too much there."

Finis chuckled while scratching his beard. "Fathers and daughter, mothers and sons, I suppose it's all the same, eh? I was a handful for mum when I was just a boy. Tore around like I was half-mad. Lucky for her I evened out a bit. I always thought it was unfair that I had to go to boarding school every year, missed her awfully and threw a tantrum as soon as I was home with her." He looked at McGonagall, eyes full of caring. "How I wish I could go back. I would make sure that I wasn't as much of a brat as I was the first time round. Time is all we have in the end and I don't think I spent my time very wisely."

"O Finis," McGonagall chided. Her eyes had gone all misty. "You were always a good boy." The two exchanged a solemn look for a moment and then Finis let out a loud sigh.

"Well, what brought the three of you to my door? Obviously you're here for a reason or mum would have owled first to let me know you were coming."

Father and I let McGonagall explain what was going on. She skipped over a few things and glossed over others, but the meat of it all was still there. I could tell that she wanted to make sure Finis knew exactly what he would be getting himself into if he came with us. There was no guarantee that any of us would make it back to Hogwarts after our little trip.

"So you just need me to take you to some mansion near Hogwarts? That's it?"

"Yes," McGonagall stated, "but it will be very dangerous. Voldemort will be there with who knows how many followers. Plus his daughter is there as well and she's completely insane."

"My half-sister, right? Adrienne was her name?"

I nodded. "Yep, but she was pretty out of it the last time I saw her. Voldemort doesn't have any magical power right now but he's still pretty dangerous and he's got a lot of dark wizards under his command."

"But why is he so dangerous if he has no magic?"

"I owe him something," my father explained solemnly, "and if he gets it then he would have the power to destroy us all."

"What is it that you owe him?"

"A debt that has been passed down through my family. It involves a crystal bottle and…"

"Me," I interrupted. "It involves a crystal bottle and me. If Voldemort gets a hold of me and that bottle then he can ask for whatever he wants and I'll be obligated to do it. Even if he asks me to destroy the world."

"Could you do that?" Finis questioned nervously. "Do you have enough power to end the world?"

"I guess that's what this scar on my forehead is all about. It's some kind of magical mark or something. I know it seems crazy. It seems crazy to me when I hear it and I actually lived most of it. Your mom didn't even get to the part of the story about my father being part God and me being a test-tube baby."

"Jenny," Father scolded, "That's enough."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "So Finis, will you help us? You can say no, I won't be angry. This is your decision."

Her son's eyes widened in surprise. "Say no? Why in Merlin's name would I do that? This all sounds like a grand adventure, especially for an accountant. You know, I spend most of my days in a cubicle staring at a gray wall. Let me pack up my things and call the office. I'll tell them I have a case of magical measles or something."


	9. In Case of Emergency

_The story ends where the singing begins  
I saw you in the choir  
The air was fresh but the lodges were cold  
I recognized your face  
What brought you to this place_

**March 4, 2019 – Monday 8AM  
Hogwarts**

The glass of pumpkin juice shattered in my hand. It just wasn't fair. He treats me like a child, giving me no say in anything. I might as well not even be here. Maybe that's what he wants, for me to just disappear.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" I growled angrily.

McGonagall and Snape shared a worried look. "Perhaps we should go and prepare," she suggested calmly. Charles and Fin nodded in agreement and quickly moved to follow the rest of the group.

"He only wishes to see you safe," Dumbledore whispered into my ear while patting me on the shoulder. Then he too was gone, leaving my father and me alone, eyes locked in a deadly glare.

"If you want Draco back safely, then you're just going to have to trust me," he urged.

I shook my head. "It's not about trust. I want to help. I love him and I don't plan on losing him."

"You won't lose him! I'll bring him back, but I can't worry about saving Draco and keeping you safe at the same time. You need to stay here."

"I'm not useless," I interrupted, ignoring everything my father just said. My thoughts were only for Draco and I couldn't imagine waiting at the castle as everyone else went to the rescue.

"I didn't say you are useless," he responded kindly, "But your magic is unpredictable and if Tom was to get a hold of you…" His whole body shuddered.

"I just…I have to save him. We've been through so much together. He's always been there for me. I want to be there for him."

Father's mouth turned up in a wide smile. "I know how it feels. Your a lot like me, with the whole 'saving people thing' as Hermione always called it." A pained loss crossed his face.

"Then you know that I can't just sit here and wait," I stated in the calmest tone I could muster. "If you leave, then I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

He sighed and nodded his head in resignation. It was obvious that my words had hit home. The two of us were just too much alike, neither one could sit still while someone we love is in danger. I noticed a strange twinkle in his eyes as he looked past my shoulder and seemed to nod to someone or something standing behind me.

The sound of tinkling glass caught my attention and I groggily turned my head from left to right. White sheets on the bed, white walls…definitely the hospital wing. With a groan I closed my eyes and punched the bed. The bastard had tricked me. I should've known better.

"It was Severus that did it," a voice explained. I turned my head, opening my eyes to see a grinning Charles Smith sitting off to my right.

"That was the plan all along," I mumbled, still trying to shake the cobwebs from my brain, "He told Snape to stun me."

Charles nodded. "I think it was a contingency plan in case you wouldn't listen to reason." I pushed myself up and felt something constrict around my ankle. "Binding charm," Charles explained, "I guess they were really worried that you'd try and follow."

"O well," I sighed, "At least you were left behind too so I'm not completely alone. Although I do feel completely worthless right now."

"None of that talk," he chided, "I brought a chess set, would you like to play?"

I shrugged uncaringly. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing but time now."

The matches were more like executions. I'd never been that good at chess. Even the tutoring from Seth, Khalida's vampire friend, hadn't improved my game enough to beat Charles. He seemed to know every move before I could work them out. After the sixth defeat I finally gave up.

"Your way too good for me," I stated assuredly. "You must be a genius."

Charles shrugged nonchalantly. "I do what I can. After I lost my magic, I was left with lots of time to study different subjects. Technically I'm a muggle, but that doesn't mean I can't study the theory behind spells. Most people don't know this, but some of the best spell creators in the world are actually squibs."

"Wow, that's weird. Do you think you'll ever get your magic back?"

"Well, if we can work out a way to get Voldemort his magic back, then I don't see why we I can't get mine back. Harry stole from the both of us…"

"Wait a second," I interrupted, "What do you mean 'stole from the both of us'?"

"Our magic of course," he explained, "Harry's the one who took it. What do you think happened to it?"

I stared at him dumbly. "I guess I just thought it disappeared or something. Are you saying that my father has your magic and the Dark Lord's magic too? Wow, no wonder he's powerful!"

Charles shook his head. "No. He's got my magic but not the Dark Lord's, that went somewhere else." He gave me a pointed look.

"I've got it," I whispered, suddenly worried that someone might overhear our conversation. "But then do I have my own magic too?"

"Of course you do. Harry put some of his own magic inside of you as well, but the bulk of you came from old Voldy himself. The question is, can Harry give that magic back without damaging the magic he gave you. Once that magic came together inside of you, did it become one, or can it be separated? That's the million galleon question."

The conversation I'd heard between Charles and my father suddenly popped into my head. Charles had said that he knew a way to give the Dark Lord his magic back. It was something my father didn't want me to know, which meant that I just had to ask.

"You know a way to do it, don't you?" I questioned warily. "I heard you talking to my father. You said there was a way."

He looked conflicted for a moment. "Harry doesn't want me to tell you. He thinks you'll do something stupid."

"But if the AWG gives Voldemort his magic back before we can."

"Even if we give him his magic back," Charles broke in, "and you still have yours, then we're still in danger. If he gets that bottle and then gets his hands on you, then he can ask for anything he wants…including you."

My eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying we're damned if we do and damned if we don't?"

"The only hope we have is that he'll get his magic back and won't want to destroy the world anymore. But he'll still be the most powerful wizard in the world and he'll be able to come after you. If he does get his hands on you…if he turns you dark, then there's no telling what Harry will do. He can't fight his own daughter."

The idea of me dueling my father was laughable. I can barely use a wand and he's one of the most powerful wizards who has ever existed in the history of the wizarding world. No need to question who everyone would put their money on.

"So what's your plan?" I questioned, voice shaking slightly.

"Basically we trick the Dark Lord."

"Trick the Dark Lord," I repeated. Charles nodded. "That's insane."

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "but I think it's the best chance we've got."

I studied his eyes, seeking the truth in his words. "Tell me what you've come up with."

"If I do, it stays between us. Your father can't know. No one can know. They would try and stop you."

"I won't tell anyone," I replied, "that I can guarantee, but I can't promise I'll go along with it. I need to hear it first."

"Okay, but remember that this is only a last resort plan. We're not going to go rushing into anything."

My lips cracked as I offered him a wry grin. "When have I ever rushed into anything?"


	10. Bright Future

_Open the door  
Give me your hand  
Save me today  
Drag me across the ground  
Be there and I'll follow  
Take me from this charnel house_

**DSz**

_Finally I've returned to the place where I first lay eyes on my love. This shattered castle, lonely and cold, my heart remains here. Oriel, her eyes bright with promise and hope. How young we were. How young I was. A small spark of that joy is still inside my soul, buried and hidden away._

_I have no love for battle. I have no passion to fight. You were my escape from a world that created Harry Potter. I created us, you and I, apart from all of the pain. I didn't know what you were…didn't really care to know. You were what I made you and I was what you made me, and we were both perfectly happy with that._

_I denied you nothing, he did the same. Now we are both ruined while you have the last laugh…wherever you are._

**DSz**

The smell was one that Harry had never forgotten. It hit him as soon as he entered the old mansion. He closed his eyes, awash in long forgotten memories. In his mind's eye he could see the front hall, glittering in silver and green tapestries. No portraits on the walls, only beautiful landscapes. A fine white rug stretched the length of the floor, charmed to never collect dirt. Oriel always said it was made of hair from the tails of a thousand unicorns, she was sure of it because her father told her so, and Harry would laugh at her naivety.

Now the place seemed dark and sinister. As they slowly moved through the empty corridors, the ghostly echo of Oriel's laughter seemed to follow. Twice Harry caught himself turning toward a sound long gone.

"This place gives me the creeps," whispered Finis as he came up behind Harry.

Harry nodded. "It wasn't like this before, at one time I would have even called it beautiful. Now…it feels like a tomb."

"Let's hope we don't run into anything dead…or living," Severus broke in nervously.

"You didn't have to come Snape," Harry stated with concern. He'd never seen the ex-Death Eater look so worried before.

"The Dark Lord wants me dead and he will most likely succeed. I may as well make myself useful until that time comes."

Harry motioned to the group to stop. As quietly as possible he looked around the next corner. A few seconds later he waved to the group to follow him down a passage to the right.

"I do have to thank you for inviting me along." Dumbledore grinned. "I haven't had such an adventure in a long while."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Albus. We could be stuck in a pit full of serpents and in a few hours he'd have named all the snakes." McGonagall snickered behind her hand and Harry shot both Professors a look of warning.

"I don't know where you think you are," he hissed to the group, "but we couldn't be in more danger if we wandered into a cave full of giants, so I suggest you keep it down. We're coming to the guest quarters now. My guess is that we'll find Malfoy in one of these rooms."

"Finis and I will take the left side of the corridor," offered McGonagall.

"Dumbledore and Snape will take the right," Harry commanded.

"And you Potter?" Snape questioned curiously.

Harry eyes shifted to the side for a moment. "I've got to take care of something while I'm here. It should only take about five minutes. If I'm not back by the time you find Draco, then leave without me." And then he disappeared down the corridor, a determined air surrounding him.

The curtains which once covered the windows were now gone, leaving Oriel's bedroom full of eerie shadows and ghastly blue light. Harry cringed at the cobwebs and hollowness of the empty room. A bed was there, sheetless and naked, glowing white in the darkness. He ran a hand across it and shook his head. This isn't the place it was. This place is a dead place, no life remains.

"Looking for something?" A soft voice questioned from the doorway. Harry turned quickly to find Evelien Riddle staring at him with soft eyes.

Harry shook his head. "I knew it wouldn't be here. He'd never let me have it because it was hers."

"You're right," Evelien admitted sadly, "He would have taken it for himself, if he would have known it was still here." Harry's eye widened in surprise as she crossed the room, hand held out in front of her, a small piece of wood in her palm.

Harry's hand hovered above it for a moment before snatching it away and holding it to his chest. "I can't believe he never found it."

"Your magic is still inside that little stick," Evelien stated, a tinge of envy in her voice. "It wouldn't work for me of course, but I can still feel it inside that little piece of willow. It makes my hair stand on end." She chuckled lightly. "She rarely used it for anything. I think she was convinced that if she used it, then the magic would run out."

"She loved magic, it's too bad she was born a muggle."

Evelien shook her head. "She wouldn't have been all she was if she hadn't been a muggle." She touched her palm to his cheek and he was amazed at the softness of her skin. The way she was looking at him, almost like a mother would look at a son. It was too much for him to take and he turned his eyes away, a lump welling up in his throat. "She brought the two of you together. I find it funny how much you both profess to hate the other, even though you should be friends."

"Friends," Harry scoffed, "We could never be anything but enemies."

"But you were once," Evelien stated, "In an ancient time you were the best of friends."

Harry turned to give her a dark look. "You know too much."

"And you know too little! I may be a simple muggle but I know all about you…Gilgamesh."

"Don't call me that!" Harry shouted, placing his hands over his ears. "I'm…"

Evelien urged him to continue. "Yes, who are you? James Riddle, Harry Potter, Gilgamesh…The Boy Who Lived. You've always been the one who lived and you always will be…and he will always be the one who dies."

"No," Harry cried in a quite whisper.

"The brightest candles burn fierce and quick," Evelien continued, "For some a low flame just will not do. Oriel was like that."

"And now she's gone," Harry whined pitifully.

"Her flame burned fast and quick," Evelien nodded. "Yours is not a flame, it's a bonfire, a volcano, a great sun which brings light to everything it sets its sights upon. That is you Harry Potter, a great sun bringing light to the world. You brought light to this place," she motioned to the room around her, "and now it is gone. The only thing left here is death and darkness. Take your friends and do not return here."

"Is he here?"

Evelien shook her head. "He comes and goes. I have no idea what he's up to." She led him toward the door. "His magic is gone, but many dark wizards and dark creatures still rally around him. Those creatures are dangerous Harry, more dangerous then the Death Eaters you've fought before." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "They are not human."

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning to give her a curious look. "Then what are they?"

"He calls upon Ereshkigal, she who is compassionless and full of rage." Evelien's voice was filled with so much fear that Harry could feel goosebumps on his arms. "Wife of Erra, god of war and plague. She sends him these monsters to use as he wishes. They are unnatural and so filled with evil that even Dementors have reason to cower in fear."

"But what can we do against them? What kind of army can defeat demons sent by gods?"

The old woman's eyes crumpled at the corners and her lips turned up in a sad grin. "Only Mammetum can help you now. Find her and she can show you the way." She turned away from him as they stepped out into the gloomy light of the hallway.

Harry reached out to stop her. "Where do I find Mammetum?"

"My dear boy," Evelien chuckled, patting Harry's hand softly. "She is the maker of fate. I'm sure she is watching you very closely. Perhaps you've already met her but not known." She tapped his forehead. "Think…who has made your fate."

The wizard watched as the old muggle woman glided down the hallway, her white dress making her appear more ghost than human. Voices coming from around the corner caught his attention. He sighed and kicked at the rug in front of him.

"We found him." Finis stated as he and McGonagall spotted Harry.

"Good," Harry replied through gritted teeth. "Let's get out of here." He walked past them without looking up. "I hate this place," he added with a scowl.

**DSz**

The sound of a bell ringing echoed through Draco's room. He looked up from the chessboard in front of him where his hand hovered above a pawn. Voldemort snapped his fingers and immediately a black robed figure appeared at his side. The man whispered something into the Dark Lord's ear and then disappeared with a crack. Voldemort appeared slightly amused by whatever news he was given.

"You look pleased," Draco stated before moving his pawn forward.

"It seems someone has broken through my wards and they are intent on rescuing you."

Draco's brow rose marginally. "And who might these rescuers be?"

"Harry Potter of course, along with Dumbledore and Snape." Draco noticed Voldemort's eyes flashed for a brief second at the mention of his former spy. "Along with Minerva McGonagall and her son… and mine, Finis."

"You have a son?" Draco questioned in surprise.

"A son and a daughter," Voldemort grumbled angrily, "Both worthless to me."

"But they're both wizards!" Draco exclaimed. "How can they be worthless?"

Suddenly the chessboard and chess pieces went flying across the room courtesy of Voldemort's left arm. "I don't want them, I want Jenny! I want his daughter, his love!" The Dark Lord eyes seemed to glow bright red and Draco slowly stood up and backed away, watching the man with a confused expression.

"I don't understand," Draco whispered fearfully.

Voldemort shook his head and turned away. "I want what he has. I want to take it from him like he's taken from me. Why should he live on and have happiness when all I've known is death and decay?" Then he hissed something in Parseltongue that Draco couldn't understand.

"But it doesn't have to be this way, does it? Why do you or Potter have to die?" Draco gave him a questioning look.

"It has always been me who dies," Voldemort explained, eyes glowing red in the pale firelight. "Weak man against a god and so it shall always be my defeat that comes while he survives. I shall put an end to him whether I become a wizard again or not. There are powers far superior to wizarding magic."

A bright twinkle formed in Draco's cold blue eyes, a twinkle that Voldemort did not miss. "What will you do with Jenny? Will you hurt her to destroy him?"

"Of course not." A smile formed on the handsome wizard's face. "She will be my princess, which means I shall need a prince." He moved to stand in front of the younger wizard, taking Draco's shoulders firmly in his hands. "You could be that prince Draco, you could have everything you've ever desired."

"Jenny would be yours," Voldemort continued, "The name Malfoy would be powerful once again. No one would think to stand against you." The sound of voices grew louder and Voldemort took a step back. "Think on what I've told you Draco, think on it long and hard. Should you wish to live out your days as something other than a pariah, seek me out and we will discuss plans for our bright and profitable future." Then the man disappeared into thin air.


	11. Secret in a Bottle

_Pull me up  
__Push me down  
__Help me to fly  
__Feel my __heartbeat__ in my chest  
__Tell me and I'll answer  
__Take me from this charnel house_

**March 5, 2019 – Tuesday 3AM**

Charles and I made our way down the dimly lit streets of Diagon Alley. Most of the shops appeared to be permanently closed, some even had boarded up windows and signs on the front door telling passersby that the shopkeeper wasn't coming back. I sighed quietly and followed the man who held all the answers, or so I hoped.

"Gringott's is closed too," Charles stated assuredly, "but I know a secret entrance."

"But how do we get down to the vault?"

Charles grinned eagerly. "I've got a friend on the inside. One of the goblins is a close personal friend of mine."

"Do you think he'll remember you?"

"Let's find out." He shrugged and pushed on discolored stone in the wall. It was well hidden, not something someone would press by accident.

The stones shimmered for a moment before disappearing and leaving a large black hole. Charles took a step inside but was stopped by a mysterious force. I moved to help him but he shook his head.

"Who goes there?" A gruff voice called out.

"Charles Flamel, I'm here to see Ragnok."

"Charles?" The voice questioned hesitantly. A goblin face appeared from the darkness, looking us both up and down. Then it disappeared and a short, stubby hand took its place, motioning for us to follow.

"I know what you've come for," the goblin stated assuredly, "Do you remember what is needed?"

Charles nodded and held out a small phial full of red liquid. "Not the freshest, but it should work." The goblin shook his head and walked away. I gave Charles a questioning look, but he merely shrugged in reply and then moved to follow the old goblin down the dark tunnel.

It seemed as if we walked through the darkness for hours, but I'm sure it only took five minutes. Stumbling over the uneven cobblestones just made it seem like it took forever. A feeling of claustrophobia began to overtake me and I reached out for Charles' hand.

"I'm going to have a panic attack," I whispered.

Charles squeezed my hand with his own. "Just hold one, we're almost there."

"Where?" I questioned peevishly.

"There," he stated, pointing to a door illuminated by torches.

"I will take you down to the vault," Ragnok stated, "and I assure you, no one else has come looking."

Charles breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried."

"Don't," Ragnok interrupted shrewdly. "This is Gringott's, no one will ever break through our security."

There was no cart to take us down to the vault; instead we stepped into a box suspended over a large hole. The contraption reminded me of a poorly made elevator. Charles pulled me toward it but I shook my head.

"Can you go down there by yourself," I suggested. "I don't think my stomach can take it."

Charles shrugged and pulled away. I watched with baited breath as he stood inside the box. He gave a little wave before the cable holding the box suddenly disconnected and he disappeared down the hole. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to return, a small bottle clutched in one hand and a large sack in the other.

"Don't lose this," he ordered before placing the crystal bottle against my palm.

I closed my hand around it and nodded my head. "I know what to do."

"Only if you have to."

I nodded. "Of course."

**DSz**

Draco's eyes lit up as I ran across the Entrance Hall and pulled him into a tight embrace. The feeling of his arms, wrapped tightly around my middle, nearly brought me to tears. My father looked on disapprovingly, but I didn't care. I was just glad to have Draco back.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, looking him up and down.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

My father pushed between us, shoving Draco in the process. "Not a scratch, fancy that. I wonder why ol' Tom didn't torture him or worse."

"I don't care," I stated, "I'm just glad to have him back. Thank you."

A softness returned to my father's cold green eyes. "I did it for you, not for him."

I nodded. "I know, it means a lot to me."

"Like I needed him to rescue me, I would have found a way to escape," Draco stated peevishly.

My father turned to him and growled under his breath. "If you even wanted to escape, maybe you'd be happier taking up your father's banner."

"You leave my father out of this." Draco pushed my father, causing him to take a step back.

Without a word my father pushed and Draco fell backward, hitting the wall hard. He fell to the floor, clutching the back of his head. I rushed to him and we both watched as my father stalked away.

"Why does he hate you so much?" I wondered aloud.

"He doesn't trust me."

"He doesn't trust anyone," I chuckled. "It must be something else."

Draco scratched his chin. "Must be jealous of my good looks."

"Or it could be that you kiss and paw at his daughter, I wonder…"

"Paw at?" Draco questioned, eyes widened comically. "Malfoy's do not paw." Suddenly he grabbed me around the waist with one hand and touched my cheek with the other. "We caress."


	12. The Fool

_Exhume my body  
__Carry me home  
__Assist me in breathing  
__Pull back the sheets and lay me down  
__Touch me and I'm healing  
__Take me from this charnel house_

The trapdoor creaked loudly as Harry pushed it aside. The Divination classroom smelled strongly of incense and the musty scent of age. A shaft of moonlight illuminated the center of the room, where a lone crystal ball sat perched upon a round wooden table. He stepped closer but paused as an old and familiar witch stepped into the light.

"Have you come to see your future, Mr. Potter?" Professor Trelawney asked in an ominous tone, peering at him from behind her thick glasses.

Harry shook his head. " 'Fraid not. I'm here on business." 

She ignored him and sat down on one side of the table, motioning for him to come closer. A chair was suddenly dragged across the floor by an unknown force, coming to stop directly across from her. Harry slowly sat down, never taking his eyes off the batty Professor.

"The future is my business," she replied. Her tone sharper then he'd ever heard it.

"You've hidden well," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "Your disguise is foolproof. Even fooled ol' Dumbledore and I know that's not easy. He saw it in me before I even knew what it was."

Trelawney tilted her head to one side before moving the crystal ball off the table. From the folds of her robes she pulled a thick stack of cards. Tarot cards, Harry assumed, but he couldn't make them out in the moonlight.

"I suppose it's easier to hide it if you know it to begin with," he continued while she began dealing the cards, spreading them in a pattern on the table. The first card to come up was the Death card. Harry snorted loudly. "What a surprise."

"It doesn't mean what you think," explained Trelawney. "It merely means change, a death of an old way which brings the birth of the new." She continued on and Harry ignored the deck, choosing to watch the witch instead.

"So how do you hide it?"

"Your cards do not appear as grim as I expected they would be," she stated, pointedly ignoring his question. "It seems there is hope in the form of a great sacrifice. It will be a sacrifice which will change your world forever."

"I don't mind sacrificing. I'd give my life to see that bastard in the ground."

Trelawney shook her head. "The sacrifice will not be made by you, but someone close to you. I also see a betrayal. It is too late to stop, it has already happened."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Who will have to sacrifice? What will they sacrifice? Their life, their future, their…"

"I do not know Gilgamesh, but it will be a large sacrifice. One which will make all others pale in comparison."

The sick feeling in Harry's gut grew larger and he swallowed thickly. "Tell me Mammetum, please tell me. You hold the cards." He motioned to the deck in her hands. "You decide how they fall. Help me."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I cannot."

"Dammit!" He yelled and pushed the cards to the floor. "You started this, now tell me how to end it."

"I didn't start this and I gave you the tools to end it. If it hadn't been for the prophecy, he would never have gone after your parents. Instead he would have let them live and you would have had no reason to go after him. There wouldn't be a connection between you and you wouldn't have had the one weapon which could destroy him for good."

"What weapon? What can destroy him?" Harry questioned frantically.

"It's too late," she hissed angrily. "You ruined your chance. There was a time when you may have been able to wield the power, but it is too late. You allowed yourself to be corrupted, you allowed yourself to be broken. At eleven you would have had a better chance, then you do now."

"Last time we fought, when I took his magic, could I have wielded the power then?"

Trelawney shook her head fiercely. "It was too late. They meddled with you and tempered you to be a weapon, destroying your heart in the process."

"Then Dumbledore was right…he was right about what power can destroy Voldemort."

"He was correct. It was the only power you had over him, the power that he had never known. A dangerous power that can build and destroy, create and kill. It's a power that you embraced and which embraced you, but you turned your back and cut out your heart."

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked in a huff. "Finding what I was, feeling it in my blood, it was driving me bad. What could I have done? What should I have done?"

She gave him a sharp look. "Gilgamesh has always been a part of you, but you turned away from his nature and created one of your own. Do you not think that he has known love?"

"He has," Harry stated assuredly. "He has known love for a friend. Love for Enkidu."

"Enough to send him to the abyss, but he slipped and allowed you to show mercy. It wasn't mercy for Enkidu, it was mercy towards you. You were already a murderer but yet you hesitated. Why? Because of a woman." She spat the last word out as if it were a bad taste in her mouth.

"I loved Oriel and she…"

"She did not love you," Trelawney hissed. "She was using you and using him you foolish boy. How did you allow it to happen? Were you so starved for love that you would turn to the daughter of your enemy?"

"She loved me!" Harry shouted. His magic slipped loose and sent the round table flying up to the ceiling where it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"You lie to yourself. You lie to your heart. But Gilgamesh knows what she was, who she was."

"Be quiet!" Harry shouted, covering his ears with his hands. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"You are not in control, you have lost control," Trelawney continued. "It is in her control now. The prophecy has a second chance to come to fruition."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, backing away from the eccentric old witch. "No, I am the one who has to defeat him, only Gilgamesh can defeat Enkidu."

"And only the marked one can defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. You forgot that when you wrenched your soul and split your magic, spilling your blood and seed." She pointed at the lightning-bolt on his forehead. "That mark is a fraud, it was given to the wizard Harry Potter and you are not that wizard."

"I am Harry Potter!"

"You are not! You turned away from your true nature long ago. The shattered entity that lives within you is nothing but a half-being, holding onto life by means of a lonely piece of ancient magic and the small bit of you which is half god. Do you think that is enough to defeat the most evil Dark Lord in history? Will it be enough to destroy Enkidu? Can you do these things while battling Ereshkigal's minions?"

The fear in Harry's chest burned through his body, making him ache and cry out in pain. It was guilt that was destroying his insides. Guilt from knowing that all of this was his fault, he had the ability to end it long ago and something had stalled his hand. Now his daughter would pay for his mistakes.

"She's been through so much. How can she be expected to go through anymore? The things she's dealt with, what she's done, how can I protect her?"

He fell to his knees and Trelawney placed a tender hand on his head. "My dear, your sadness fills my ancient heart with hope. But know this, the being you have created with your magic, blood and seed, will never be human. What you have done goes against the natural order of all things. A price must be paid for such crimes."

"I will take that cost upon myself and gladly pay with my life if I can save her from suffering."

Trelawney shook her head. "Death is not a punishment, it is a release from all pain. Allowing you to live and see the consequences of your petty actions. That is the true punishment."

"Then what can I do? Anything? Is there anything?"

"For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have eternal life." She cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Do you love this world James Riddle?"

A cloud drifted across the sky, blocking out the moonlight for a mere few seconds. When the light returned, the old witch was gone. Harry could smell the faint scent of incense and cloves in the air where she had stood just moments ago. He moved to get up and was surprised to find a tarot card pressing into his palm. Hesitantly he turned his hand.

"The Fool."


	13. Bringing it Together

_Uncharnel me  
Uncharnel you  
Save me tonight  
Ascend and we shall see  
Confess and attest, let me rest  
Bury yourself and uncharnel me_

**March 10, 2019 – Sunday 10AM** **Hogwarts**

We sat clustered together in the Great Hall, a rag-tag group of teachers, refugees and fighters. Dark clouds slowly made their way past the ceiling, the weather reflecting the mood of all those assembled. My father had been unusually tight-lipped since Draco's rescue and I found myself watching him constantly. Dumbledore stood suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Surely we have never known times as bleak and frightening as these," he began and I found myself shocked by the desperate tone of his voice. "Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley are lost, the Ministry as well. We've had no word from St. Mungo's so we must consider it lost as well. After much consideration I've decided to completely cut Hogwarts off from the rest of the world, the wards will be strengthened and all floo nodes will be shut down."

A collective gasp went up among the group and then there was nothing but loud chatter. People were weeping openly, while some were arguing and shouting. I looked to my father but his expression remained cold and far away. Draco tugged at my hand and did his best to give me a reassuring smile. I tried to offer a smile in return, but I'm sure it came out as more of a grimace.

"You can't do that!" A dark-haired man yelled from the right side of the Hall. "Some of us still have loved ones out there. We can't just abandon them."

"We can't very well let You-Know-Who get in here!" A blonde woman shouted from the next table over. "It would be a massacre. I was in Hogsmeade, I saw what they done there. It was horrible! Dementors and Giants…" Her breath seemed to catch in her throat.

"We have to help those that are still out there somewhere! We can't just leave them!" Someone shouted from the back. Then everyone was yelling and shouting once again. I did my best to glare at the entire group. Its no wonder dark wizards were constantly rising up; the magical community couldn't unite to save their lives.

Dumbledore held up a hand and the room immediately fell silent. "Drastic measures must be taken. Hogwarts is our last sanctuary and it must be protected. I'm sorry to those who still have family and friends out there somewhere beyond these walls, but we must do what we can to survive. Going out there now would be suicide."

"What about Harry Potter?! He's supposed to take care of You-Know-Who, why doesn't he do something?!" I didn't see the man who asked the question but I did notice my father bristle at the words. For a moment his expression slipped and his eyes appeared sad and listless, then the coldness returned.

The Hall was completely silent as he stood and turned to acknowledge the large group of frightened wizards and witches. His eyes scanned the crowd, causing all to shiver slightly, even me. Everyone leaned forward as his lips parted to speak, but when his mouth opened, no words came forth. A scream tore through his body and he dropped to his knees, his scar dripping blood.

After a few seconds he pushed himself back to his feet. "There, I've hurt him, is that what you wanted? I've weakened him and caused him pain. Isn't that what you all want?" His voice was sore and harsh. "You all sit here bickering and arguing, and I'm reminded fondly of my younger days. It was all the same back then when you sent a child to do battle with a monster."

I made a move to stand and go to him but Draco's strong grip held me back. "You all look at me like I'm some sort of God," he continued. "But if you knew the things I've done, you'd think I was a devil." He spat a wad of blood onto the floor. "Don't worry your precious little heads, I'll get the job done and you can all go back to living the way you think you deserve to live."

No one made a sound as my father stalked from the room, his cloak billowing behind him, reminding me of Snape. I immediately raced after him, barely noticing Khalida move from the shadows as I stumbled into the corridor.

"Which way did he go?" I hissed angrily.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Khalida questioned as if I should already know the answer. I shook my head. "He wants to save these people, he wants to end the fight, and so he's going in search of the one who can help him do what he thinks he has to do."

"The Room of Requirement?"

She nodded. "He knows he needs the power, if only to fight Voldemort on equal terms. Your father knows he cannot defeat the Dark Lord."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But the prophecy!"

The shadows seemed to shift around me as the vampire reached forward and lightly brushed the lightning-bolt shaped scar on my forehead. Instead of recoiling from her touch, I leaned forward, feeling her magic humming underneath her skin.

"There once was a time when Harry stood as the prophesized champion, but that time has passed and fate has chosen another. Voldemort's magic has marked you as equal. Gilgamesh can drag Enkidu to the abyss, but only you have the power to destroy the Dark Lord."

My jaw dropped. "That can't be possible," I argued. "My magic is hardly reliable. How can I hope to defeat a wizard as powerful as Voldemort?"

She cupped my cheek softly. "There is a great and terrible power, one that fills you like a fierce fire. The Dark Lord knows of it, but does not understand it, even mocks it. It is love."

"Love," I sneered. "You must be kidding me. What am I supposed to do, hug Voldemort to death? Kiss him and make him explode?"

Khalida shook her head and looked down at me with knowing eyes. "I have no idea and would not even dare to assume how you should use this great power. Perhaps you should speak with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Go and speak to him this evening. Now, you should go to your father." With a small shove she sent me stumbling toward the stairs. "Go now, before Draco comes looking."

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared as soon as I approached and I could almost swear it creaked open slightly, as if inviting me to enter. I pushed the gigantic door open without hesitation and immediately stepped into a blizzard.

"Not this again," I muttered, peering through the fast falling snowflakes. "Is anyone here? Dad, where are you?"

The snow instantly disappeared and I found myself standing in front of Number Four Privet Drive. My father stood in front of me, green eyes shining with a mysterious light. A score of different sized and different aged Harry Potters stood around him, eyeing him with suspicion. He leaned back, closing his eyes and clenching both fists.

There was a loud whooshing noise and I suddenly felt as if I were standing in the middle of a tornado. I shielded my eyes from the flying debris and watched as each clone was sucked toward my father's still form. They tried to fight, but eventually they all disappeared, leaving the true Harry Potter standing alone…or almost alone.

"I knew you would fight me," Father stated as he opened his eyes and turned to the last alternative vision of himself. It was the cold and dark Harry Potter, the powerful wizard my father could be again.

"I don't like to share."

Father's head cocked to one side. "And you think I'd allow you to leave here on your own."

Harry Potter spread his arms, his lips turning up into a cruel smirk. "I've been out of this room, wandered the castle even, so what do you say that."

"But you can't go any farther," I commented, causing both men to turn in surprise.

"Jenny," Father whispered quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you."

"How touching," Harry Potter interrupted blandly. "A family reunion. Is this your creation?" He looked me up and down. "Is this the best you could do?"

Father turned toward his copy, eyes blazing. "I created life."

"What use is there in creating life?" Potter scoffed, giving him a disbelieving look. "We are Gods, we can destroy worlds."

"That power is mine," Father replied as his head tilted to one side. He rose up one hand and a globe of light appeared. "Gilgamesh remains within me, if you will not share then the power is mine alone."

Potter gaped at that. "And what would you do with it? Create more spawn? You failed." The last was hissed in Parseltongue.

"And I will fail again, with or without you. I no longer have the power. But I won't go down without a fight." He took a step toward his double. "You're coming with me."

Potter shook his head. "I will not fail."

"Then we will not fail," my father replied in a knowing voice, taking another step forward. There was another loud whooshing noise and the darker version of my father faded into nothingness. Immediately Father's eyes became cold and hard, like two polished emeralds. He stepped past me to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going now?" I asked hesitantly.

"To plan," he spat, "Don't get in my way." His arm pulled away with a jerk. A door appeared in the air and he stalked away, leaving me alone on Privet Drive.


	14. Son of Perdition

_Dreadful visions  
__Of seas turning black  
__Silent conquests masked  
__In mortal white  
__Rolling thunder  
__Mountains of brass  
__Marching one by one  
__To steal the light_

**March 10, 2019 – Sunday 8PM Hogwarts**

The halls were eerily silent and empty as I made my way to Dumbledore's office. Part of me felt as if I was being pushed by some invisible force, another part laughed at that…then I remembered everything that had happened in my life. I suppose the idea of fate pushing me on my way isn't so farfetched after all, when faced with the reality of things like magic, dragons and evil wizards. The gargoyles moved out of the way without having to utter a word. My heart beat against my ribs as I rode the stairs up to stand in front of the office door.

"Enter," a familiar voice called out in a grandfatherly sort of way. "Ah, Miss Riddle, please have a seat." As I entered he gestured to one of the chairs on the other side of his large desk.

"Headmaster," I greeted as politely as possible. "I need to ask you about something." I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I need to know about…the power of love." Memories of the song with that exact title caused me to chuckle at the silliness of it all.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and his expression grew serious. Even his eyes lost their twinkle. "Love magic is no laughing matter. The sheer power of it is something that even the Unspeakables have been unable to unlock. There is a room in the Department of Mysteries where it is studied and still no answers have been found. It is a mystery.

"But my father could have used it…before I mean, when he was young."

He nodded. "It's true, there was a time when he could have, but it has passed. Harry Potter was to destroy the Dark Lord while Gilgamesh dragged Enkidu to the abyss. The lost souls would be freed and the day would be won. Of course…"

"Things didn't go as planned," I interrupted. "Can I use it? This love magic?"

The old wizard cocked his head to the side. "Do you believe you can?"

Did I believe I could defeat Voldemort? I closed my eyes and contemplated the question. It seemed impossible, destroying the Dark Lord, but magic itself still seemed quite impossible. Perhaps that's why my spells never come out right and my magic only works half the time.

I shook my head and Dumbledore turned away to stare out at the stars. "Then we are lost."

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it quickly. Charles and I had come up with a plan, but it wasn't one that I felt like sharing at the moment. I just knew the old man would try and talk me out of it. They all would, Khalida, my father and even Draco, if he knew, but I wasn't planning to tell any of them.

The crystal bottle sat in my pocket and I slipped a hand down to run a finger down the smooth container. That such a small thing could be so powerful. I sighed at the prospect and stood to leave. It all seems so impossible.

DSZ

Harry raised his sword high above his head with his left hand, blocking Khalida's attack. At the same time he raised his right hand and shot a spell with his wand. The vampire dodged out of the way and flipped high in the air, grasping one of the support beams in the ceiling. He watched her movements carefully as she scurried across, until a sound caught his attention.

Another vampire swooped in from behind, a sword in each hand. Harry dropped low and put up a shield, deflecting the man and sending him flying across the room. Khalida choose that moment for a frontal assault and Harry wasn't as quick this time. Her sword came in tight and true, cutting a small line across his already scarred face.

"First blood to me," she whispered into his ear as she rushed past and flew back up to the ceiling.

A smirk crossed his lips. "It's last blood that truly matters." Thinking quickly, he cast a spell on himself and launched into the air after the vampire. The gecko charm held true and his arms and legs stuck to the support beam with no problem.

"Miss me?" He questioned slyly.

Khalida grinned evilly. "Of course." Then she was all claws and teeth. She rushed at him without hesitation and he rushed backward across the ceiling. Two more vampires flew up to flank him and he looked around for the best escape route.

"If you can't beat us, then how do you expect to beat demons?" One of the male vampires hissed.

"Who says I can't beat you?" He questioned, pointing his wand at the man and whispering a soft spell. Instantly the room was flooded with a bright light causing all of the vampires to turn away and fall to the floor. Harry slowly glided down and cancelled his spell.

"That won't work against demons," Khalida spat angrily.

Harry shrugged. "No, but it will work against undead gits." He helped her up from the floor. "Shall we give it another try?"

"No wand this time," she replied, snatching the wooden stick away and shoving it into a pocket of her long, black dress.

**DSz**

Draco sat alone on a large bed, waiting for Jenny to return from wherever she'd gone. A large ring stared up at him and he lifted his left hand to get a better look. A large 'S' was etched over a black stone, not a very pretty thing, but he could feel the magic it contained.

Just one word, that's all it would take. Just one word and he could take Jenny away from here. They'd both be safe from all of the craziness going on around them. They could go somewhere else, anywhere else. An island maybe? Someplace with palm trees and pretty beaches. Jenny would like that, wouldn't she?

He fingered the ring and sighed unhappily. She would be angry at first, but eventually she'd get over it, right? Then they could be together forever and leave everyone else to fight amongst themselves.

A nagging voice in the back of his head kept whispering that it wouldn't be so easy, but that voice was easily quieted by visions of Jenny smiling happily on a sunny beach. Jenny safe and sound. That's what he wanted, right? Draco's shoulders slumped as he heard the door to the bedroom open.

"Sorry I'm so late. I had to talk to Dumbledore." Jenny smiled hesitantly.

"What did you need to talk to him about?" He questioned curiously.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "It's really silly. I asked him about love magic. Apparently love is an ancient and highly powerful form of magic. Isn't that corny?" She plopped down next to him on the bed.

"You don't think love can be powerful?"

She shook her head. "Of course it can be, but I think it has more to do with what people do for love, not actual love itself. What do you think?"

He fingered the ring. "I think you're right, but I think that's what makes it one of the most powerful things in the world. People will do some pretty crazy things when they love someone or something."

"I suppose you're right, but it still seems corny. The power of love…sheesh, it's like something out of a fairy tale."

Draco wrapped a firm arm around her. "I happen to like fairy tales. Especially the part when the knight comes to the rescue of the damsel in distress."

"So I'm a damsel in distress now? I seem to remember saving you a few times."

"Maybe it's time that I saved you. Would you let me do that if I could? Would you let me keep you safe?"

She let out a loud snort. "How in the world would you do that? I've got Voldemort after me and my father is Harry Potter, how in the world would you keep me safe?"

"Like this," he stated assuredly, before grabbing her hand and placing it over the ring. "Perdition." Jenny looked up, horror in her eyes, as she felt the familiar tug behind her navel.


	15. A Dark Thing

_Howling mongrels  
Forewarning doom  
Seeping poisons  
From the serpent's kiss  
One-eyed liars  
Spewing at the mouth  
False pretense linger  
Hiding in the clouds_

**March 10, 2019 – Sunday 10PM**  
**Riddle Mansion**

"Draco," I questioned in a low voice, "What just happened?"

The room we'd just appeared in seemed strangely familiar with its dusty walls painted a deep green and a solitary bare mattress in the middle. I stepped toward the mattress and reached out a hand to touch it, but pulled back immediately when I felt a presence coming closer, a dark presence.

"Draco," I whispered desperately, "Where are we?"

Draco's eyes were wild and his lip quivered oddly. "You'll be safe here," he stated assuredly, "He promised not to hurt either one of us along as I brought you here."

"Draco," I whined pitifully. "What did you do? How could you…"

"How could I not?!" He roared. "How do you expect me to stand around and allow you to be hurt? I can't fight them both, I had to choose."

"I don't understand."

"Your father," Draco explained, "I can't fight your father and the Dark Lord, so I made my choice. He promised us safety, Jenny. How could I refuse that? But I didn't take the place he offered me." His eyes were pleading, begging me to understand. "I couldn't take it. I don't want what my father had, I only want you, and I only want to keep you safe."

And then it was right outside the door, this dark thing that had no name. It was if I could see into the hall, as if I could see the black creature that lay on the other side. The monster came no farther; instead it took up position outside the room. Guarding us obviously, making sure we wouldn't be able to leave.

"There's something out there," I whispered, "Something outside the door. I can feel it, almost see it even. Can you feel it?"

Draco's head cocked to one side. "I don't feel anything expect a draft. Look Jenny, I'm sure you're angry with me, but I think you'll see that I made the right choice. This is our chance to escape from all of this."

I stomped my foot. "Are you insane?" I questioned loudly. "Do you really think he'll ever let us go? How could you believe anything he'd tell you?" A hot flame came to life inside me as I stepped closer to the man who just betrayed me to my enemy. "He's the devil," I hissed as I stared directly into Draco's wide eyes. "He's Satan himself and you'd make a deal with him just to save yourself and get what you want. The rumors are true then, Slytherin's are all cowards who'd do anything to save their skin."

"But Jenny…"

"No," I continued, "Don't speak to me. Don't even look at me. You make me sick. I'm going to try and find a way out of here. Are you going to help me, or are you going to sit here and wait for the walls to come down around you?" He gave me a confused look. "My Father will destroy this place to get to me," I explained. "He will literally tear this place apart brick by brick and he can get here you know, he's got a way in, remember?"

"But he'll be putting you in danger," Draco stated assuredly. "And he wouldn't do that."

A loud snort escaped me. "Are you kidding me? Whatever Harry Potter is, he's no savior anymore." The air grew cold around us and I could see a shiver run through Draco from head to toe. "He's a destroyer, just like Voldemort. They're both destroyers." In her mind she could see her father lying in a bath full of his own blood, his face pale, eyes dead. "They don't know how to do anything but destroy."

**March 10, 2019 – Sunday 10PM**  
**Hogwarts**

Harry limped through the dark dungeons, sucking in a loud breath with each painful step. A thin shaft of light was visible underneath Snape's door and he gave a loud knock, rocking impatiently as he waited for the dour Potions Master. There was no answer, so he knocked once more, as loud as he was able.

"Open the door Snape," he called out gruffly. "I need some potions, that is what you're here for, isn't it?"

The door swung open and Harry was surprised to find Snape standing against the doorframe looking quite disgruntled, a glass of dark red liquid in one hand. Firewhiskey, Harry decided, he could smell it from where he stood. When had Snape become a drinker?

"What do you want Potter? Stop haunting my door and die for once why don't you." Snape's usual sneer sounded weak through all the alcohol he'd most likely consumed.

"I hope you have one of those for me," Harry said and pushed past the older wizard. "I need something for my leg as well. I think it may be broken."

"Then go to the Hospital Wing you idiot child and leave me be. Do I look like a medi-wizard?"

Harry shrugged. "At the moment you don't look like much of anything besides a bitter drunk. When did you start drinking anyway?"

Snape let the door shut before stumbling toward his liquor cabinet. "The potions are in the storeroom. You'll have to find them yourself, I seem to have lost my reading glasses."

"You don't have reading glasses," Harry pointed out while limping toward the storeroom. He found what he needed immediately, Snape still kept it in exactly the same spot after so many years. Harry shook his head and downed the bone mending potion, it tasted like shit but he managed to keep it down. "Ugh, your potions still taste like crap."

"And your face looks like a crazed house elf tried to split it like a melon," Snape replied. He handed Harry a glass of Firewhiskey. "But you don't hear me saying anything about that, do you?"

"You just did," Harry pointed out. The other man flopped onto the sofa so Harry decided to sit in one of the brown leather chairs.

"Tough night?" Snape questioned suddenly.

"Training with the vampires," he explained, rubbing a bruise on the back of his neck. A jolt of pain ran down his spine. "Khalida didn't cut me any slack." He pointed at the spot where the female vampire had tried to split his cheek in two.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or some such nonsense." Snape shrugged. "Wouldn't know, never had a furious woman."

"Or any at all," Harry snorted into his drink.

Snape merely shrugged again and took another sip of his whiskey. "Shouldn't you be spending some time with your daughter? She did go to extreme lengths to save your pathetic existence after all."

"I think it's better if we keep away from each other. Besides, she's always with that little snot Malfoy. No offense, but I just can't stand seeing that ponce with my Jenny."

"Your Jenny?" Snape's eyebrow shot up. "You don't seem to want anything to do with her."

"I don't want her to get hurt. What if I end up dying in this fight?"

Snape snorted at that. "Like that's going to happen. You know you can't die. Even if you manage to exorcise the part of you that is basically a god, you still have the power of the castle to contend with."

"There has to be a way, I just haven't thought of it yet."

"You might ask Dumbledore," Snape suggested. "He's been around forever and a day. The man has to be hundreds of years old."

"A hundred and seventy, I think." Harry scratched the back of his head but pulled his hand back quickly as another jolt of pain ran down his back.

Snape shook his head. "He seems positively ancient."

"Exorcise!" Harry shouted suddenly. "That's it! Snape, you're a genius!"

Snape nodded. "So now you realize it. I've been trying to tell…"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think," Harry snapped. "If the part of me that's a god could be exorcised, then why can't the part of Voldemort that makes him immortal be exorcised."

"The Dark Lord steals souls, that's how he continues to live even though everything but the kitchen cauldron is thrown at him."

Harry shook his head. "But he gets his power from Enkidu, that's what we need to concentrate on. Right now Voldemort is still powerless. If we could exorcise Enkidu, he'd be mortal as well."

"And easy pickin's." Snape grinned sloppily. "What a wonderful idea. Only one problem, you need a Necromancer."

"But you are a Necromancer, remember Snape," Harry said patiently as if he were talking to a child.

Snape shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "No, no, no, not anymore. I gave my gift away."

Harry gasped, slamming his glass on the table. "To who? Why?"

"To your daughter," Snape said with unrestrained glee, "I gave it to her so she could speak to the Dementors. She's a master over them now. I had no idea she was such a natural at talking with dark creatures." He leaned over to look at the young man on his sofa. Harry looked very uncomfortable with the idea of having to work with his daughter and Snape was enjoying every minute. "You'll have to talk to her Potter, do you remember how to do that? You'll have to use her, just like we used you. Do you have any idea what it's going to take to exorcise a spirit as strong as Enkidu, almost a god in his own right? I can't imagine."

"Shut up Snape," Harry growled. He stood up abruptly and headed to the door.

"Where to now Potter? Not going to try and off yourself again I hope. I'm sure the Hogwarts' staff wouldn't appreciate having to scrape you off the ground beneath the Astronomy Tower."

The door slammed and Snape took another sip of his whiskey, enjoying the silence of the dungeons.


	16. Asking, Taking, Getting

_The deceiver__  
Sowing seeds of death  
The apocrypha_

_The deceiver  
__Digging endless graves  
Reaping fallacies_

**March 11, 2019 – Monday 2AM  
Riddle Mansion**

Draco's snores echoed throughout the empty bedroom. At any other place, at any other time, those sounds would be enough to lull me to sleep content in the knowledge that security lay only inches away. Not now though and probably never again. Instead I lay staring at the ceiling, skin itchy and hot from the darkness that permeates this evil place.

In a moment of desperation I called out to the Dementors, hoping that if anyone or anything could get through Voldemort's defenses, it would be them. It was no good though. The Dementors are dark creatures, but these new servants of the Dark Lord are not merely dark, they are evil. I can feel them moving about the mansion, their shapeless bodies undulating through the corridors.

A cold draft ran across my feet as I pushed myself from the bed. I glanced back at Draco, but quickly turned away. No, there was nothing left there. As much as I would have liked to climb back under the blankets and wish the world away as some sort of nightmare, I knew I couldn't. It was really too bad. I thought Draco was someone I could always trust.

The door opened easily and I stared blankly at the dark shadow standing in the hall. It was an empty thing of the blackest black. It was also a dead thing, making communication easy for a Necromancer.

"Where is he?" I questioned, knowing that the abomination would know of whom I speak.

Its voice was disgusting, making each word ring of blasphemy. "Follow, I will show you the way."

I strolled through the mansion as if I owned the place, a morbid curiosity replacing any fear. When I had accidentally visited the place before it had seemed abandoned and isolated. Now it felt completely different. It was if I was walking through a different world. The mansion itself seemed alive.

"Jenny," Voldemort greeted as I stepped past the shadow creature into a grand ballroom. The man's features were as warped as his home. His body seemed to be disintegrating. "Such a common name for an extraordinary girl. Shall we name you something new?"

"What's happened to you?" I asked, slowly making my way to stand across from him. A cheery fireplace sat between us, full of burning logs. It was an odd scene.

"Shall we name you Ishtar?" He continued, ignoring my question. "The Gods have all left this place now. Even Mammetum has gone, leaving fate to the wind. Ereshkigal is all that remains and she will leave when my work is done."

"You're dying," I commented aloud.

"What? O, you mean my body? Yes, it is dying." He spoke as if we were discussing nothing more important then the weather. "Without magic, I'm afraid that the darkness is having a negative effect, but that will change once I get my magic back. Or, there is always the alternative."

"Destruction?"

He nodded his head and motioned for me to sit in one of the large armchairs by the fire. "There is always that. Has anyone ever told you your family's history? You could say the Evans line owes me a small favor."

"I know, Dumbledore explained it to me."

"I see," he replied, eyes narrowing. "I wonder if you truly understand though. I found this very interesting notebook at your home in America. Would you like to see it?" I merely stared in horror as he pulled out a familiar looking book. "There's a very interesting story in here, but perhaps you already know."

His red eyes were reflecting the burning fire, making them shine as a cruel grin stretched across his thin lips. "Do you know what you are Jenny? The muggles have a story about a man named Jesus. Have you ever heard it Jenny? They say God created a son and then placed the baby in the womb of Mary. If you haven't read about it, you really should. It's disturbingly similar to your own story of creation."

"Shut up," I spat. "I know all about what I am." A spark flew from the fireplace, landing on the man's robes.

He chuckled as he patted the small ember. "Don't get angry at me, I didn't make you. Now that I have you though, I only need the bottle. I wonder where I would find such a thing. Gringott's perhaps? My new servants are searching the place now. I should have what I seek in less then two days."

"And what if it's not there?" I questioned nervously.

"It's there Jenny, I know it is and when I find it then I will decide how to use you."

"Use me?"

He turned to stare into the fire. "The muggles also say that the world will end when Jesus returns. Such an odd story, to think that a savior would mean destruction?" The flames danced in his eyes. "The God's are abandoning this place and it's time I went as well."

"But you're not a God."

"O Jenny, didn't Mr. Potter ever teach you that a person could be whatever they want when they grow up." The amusement in his voice was sickening and I turned to look down at my hands, so pale in the firelight. "I've grown," he continued, "and once again I'm becoming something incredibly new. It is amazing Jenny, just amazing what magic can do."

His words stirred something within me and I remembered what my magic could do. I remembered hitting the wall while trying to hit Draco. I remembered the hole it left. My magic worked if I wanted to hurt someone and right now I wanted to hurt Voldemort.

The flames jumped in the fireplace, flaring towards the decrepit creature sitting across from me, but just as the flames nearly touched him, a shadowy figure rose to life next to his chair. Voldemort chuckled as I watched in horror. The shadow seems to eat the fire until the room was purged into darkness.

"My servants are very protective, aren't they?"

"But why? Why do you help him?" I asked the dark figure.

Voldemort's eyes were alight with amusement. "They help me because I have, let's see, what's the phrase muggles use? O yes, I've made a deal with the devil."

"What kind of deal?"

And suddenly his expression turned cold, it was sinister expression that froze my heart. "A deal to be the devil, my dear Jenny."

**DSz**

Harry tore through the corridors of Hogwarts, grabbing various witches and wizards and asking if they had seen his daughter. A few people had seen her with Malfoy earlier, but no one had seen her since. He gripped his wand tightly, cursing under his breath. If Malfoy had kidnapped Jenny he would pay dearly.

"Gilgamesh?" Khalida questioned as he stalked past.

"Not now Khalida, I'm looking for Jenny."

The vampire cocked her head to the side. "Draco is missing as well."

Harry hissed. "Damn you Malfoy, when I find him…"

"Calm down," Khalida commanded in a soothing tone. "We have no idea what happened to the two of them, they could have been kidnapped."

"Jenny's been kidnapped alright, by that no good, lousy, cockroach of a Slytherin." Harry's green eyes flared behind his glasses, coming to life in a way they hadn't for quite some time.

Just as he was about to launch into a long description of the ways he would torture Malfoy once he found the man, Severus came barreling around the corner. He motioned for Harry and Khalida to follow.

"We've received a message from the Dark Lord, it's in the Great Hall," the Potions Professor stated warily. "It is regarding Jenny."

Harry pushed past them both and broke into a run. His vision tunneled as he grew closer to the double doors leading to the Great Hall and with a bit of wandless magic, he pushed them open with a bang. Dumbledore stood inside the doors, waiting patiently with a familiar looking notebook in his hands.

"But, that's mine," Harry stuttered, "I had it in America. What's it doing here?"

Dumbledore handed over the book to his shaking hands. "Perhaps you should read the note on the inside cover."

Very slowly he opened the book, afraid of what he would find inside.

_Potter,  
She is quite the creation. I'm returning your book so you can make another if you'd like.  
Voldemort_

When he looked up from the book, Dumbledore was giving him a look of disapproval.

"Could you explain this, Harry? I did glance through the notebook, and…and I suppose I can't believe you would do…magic so dark…I don't…" Dumbledore stuttered to a stop and for the first time in many years, the old wizard was speechless.

The tears that Harry had been holding in for so long began to flow down his cheeks. "She wanted a child so badly. We both did. But we'd made a contract with the Dark Lord, and there was no way to get out of it. It had all seemed to simple at the time."

Dumbledore grasped Harry's shoulder firmly and gave it a squeeze. "Let's discuss this over a cup of tea and we can decide what to do next."

For a moment Harry felt like railing against the old wizard, feeling angry that anyone would think he needed help. But in this, he did need help. Jenny had been taken and the world lay in chaos.

"Yes," Harry stated, voice cracking slightly. "I think that's a good idea, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Harry, I've told you many times," Dumbledore chuckled, "Call me Albus."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with lots of different things. The next few chapters will concentrate more on Harry since Jenny's locked away at ol' Voldie's for the time being.**


	17. Transformations

_Dying embers  
Burning at both ends  
Blind indifference  
Gorging promises_

_Fragrant sorrows  
Weeping to the wind  
Blissful ignorance  
Until time stands still_

**March 11, 2019 – Monday 7AM  
****Hogwarts**

Harry fidgeted in his seat, feeling more like a lost child than an all-powerful wizard. The wise, blue eyes that inspected him over half-moon glasses made the feeling all the more acute. He wanted to escape from those all-knowing, all-seeing orbs.

"We need to get Jenny back," he stated. He tried to sound strong and confident, but instead his voice sounded like more of a pathetic whine. The sound made him wince.

Dumbledore's expression was grave. "In due time, in due time. I'm certain Tom will not hurt her and I think you understand why."

"Of course," replied Harry, "He wants her because she's mine, just as Oriel was mine."

Dumbledore nodded. "But you know that's not all."

"No, it's the contract. He wants to find the crystal bottle so he can use her. She'll have to grant him whatever he wishes…within her power of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "And just how much power does your daughter possess, enough to destroy a village, a city, a country…the world."

Harry shook his head and fidgeted with his wand inside his robe pocket. "She's not that powerful. She can't utilize her magic, it doesn't work that way."

The morning sun shined through the windows and Harry held up a hand to shield his eyes. With a tilt of his head, Dumbledore shut the curtains, plunging the room in near total darkness. The torches in the room flared to light, casting an odd glow about the old man's face.

"Because she's a muggle?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry hesitated for a moment, his mouth agape, unable to answer for fear of what it would do to him.

"Answer the question, Harry," urged Dumbledore, "Is Jenny a muggle?"

He swallowed past a lump in his throat before slowly nodding his head. "We thought it was the only way to keep her safe," Harry remembered aloud, trailing a finger down the long scar on his face. "But it didn't work quite right. We needed magic to create her and magic doesn't just disappear. It needs to go somewhere." Harry looked into Dumbledore's stoic visage. "Magic always needs a home. It's almost as if it's a living, breathing creature."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and urged Harry to continue.

"It seemed like such a wonderful idea at the time," he explained. "Flamel and I thought we were onto something that would change the wizarding world forever." He looked away from his mentor, a feeling of disgust welling up inside. "We were drunk on power. We wanted to be creators. We wanted to be gods!"

"And you were creators," Dumbledore stated softly. "You created something wonderful."

"Jenny," Harry whispered, his expression softening at the memories of his daughter. "When she was born I was so afraid to hold her. She was so tiny and seemed so fragile, I was sure she would break in my arms. Her green eyes would stare up at me and they were so full of warmth and love."

"Her eyes are much like your own."

Harry scoffed at that. "Perhaps when I was young, but now they are cold, dead things." He looked up at the old Headmaster, his emerald eyes full of pain and regret. "I want her back, Albus. I know I've always tried to push her away and I always believed it was for her own good, but she's my daughter and if she'd give me a second chance…if only…I think I'd do anything…"

Dumbledore rose from his chair and made his way to the young man's side. "Everyone deserves a second chance," he told Harry in a tone so strong that one would almost think it was a command. "And I'm sure Jenny wishes to give you one. Now, shall we call in the rest of our friends and work out a plan?"

**DSz**

I wandered from room to room, wondering what exactly I was expecting to find in such an evil and perverse place. Even the walls held some sort of taint that caused me to shudder when I accidentally brushed up against them with the side of my arm or leg. The dark things followed me like shadows and they whispered strange words that I couldn't make out.

Suddenly I found myself in front of two large, ornate doors. It was the chapel we stumbled upon on our first visit to the accursed place. Without thinking I slowly pushed open the doors and took a step inside.

"Come and sit with me." A kind voice echoed through the empty chapel. "All are welcome here."

My feet seemed to float across the floor as I moved to the first pew. Evelien Riddle smiled up at me, her face more aged and haggard then I remembered. I took a seat next to her and tried not to flinch as she laid her cold, clammy hands over my own.

"Are you ill?" I questioned rudely.

Evelien merely smiled and shook her head. "No, I am dying."

"But why?"

A loud sigh escaped the old woman before she turned away to look up at the cross. "Dark things have taken over this house. This room is the only place they will not go."

I glanced around the chapel doubtfully. "But why won't they come here? I don't feel any wards."

"Because there are none," she responded, "This place is protected by something far more powerful than that."

It was hard not to laugh loudly in the poor woman's face. Did she really expect me to believe that the dark creatures were held back by a fear of God?

"I know what you're thinking," Evelien stated assuredly. "I can see the amusement in your eyes. But I wonder if you can see the amusement in mine. Do you truly believe magic exists, Gilgamesh exists, and all the other long-lost Gods exist, but you doubt that this one God exists? You are very naïve my child. So many gods have come and now gone. Even before Mammetum and Erra, there were gods more ancient, like Hastur and Ulthar."

She had me there. I couldn't really argue that the idea of a Christian God, or a Jewish God, or a Muslim God was too far-fetched. I'd seen much more impossible wonders and learned many fantastical truths. My eyes had been opened.

"Then why doesn't he stop Voldemort? Why doesn't he put an end to all of this?"

Evelien shrugged her thing shoulders uncaringly. "God helps those who help themselves. At least he has not abandoned us, like the others have done."

"But why hasn't he?" I questioned curiously. "Why hasn't he up and left like all the rest?"

She patted my hand and looked at me as if I were a small child.

"Because it was he who created human life, and a father cannot simply abandon his children."

"If he does exist, what about the devil, does he exist too? It seems Voldemort expects to take his place."

"My husband has been tricked into thinking he may one day be a god." There was a small amount of amusement in her voice.

"Tricked?" I questioned, confused by her comment.

Evelien nodded. "Of course, man can no more be a god, then a god can be a man."

The large cross above the alter appeared to glow in the faint candlelight with a strange gold aura. It seemed to comfort me in a small way. Off in the distance echoed the sound of a choir, but it was so faint that my ears could have been playing tricks on me.

"Then my father isn't a god either, if a god can't be a man."

She chuckled while pulling a bible from beneath the pew in front of her. With shaking hands she opened the bible in my lap and pointed at a line of characters.

"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son," I read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"That a god can exist among men," explained Evelien, "But he is still a god."

"If my father is a god, then what does that make me?"

She shrugged. "It makes you whatever you wish to be."

I reached into my pocket and gripped the crystal bottle firmly in my hand. Making up my mind then and there, I offered the old woman a way out.

"Come with me," I urged. "I plan on leaving all of this behind and you can too."

Her eyes widened. "But how? Where can we go where they won't find us?"

"If we were to hide, how could they find us?" I questioned.

"With magic, of course," she replied. "You're a wizard, so they'll have no trouble finding you."

A tingling rose up inside of me as I opened my mouth to explain my plan. Saying it all aloud meant that I'd made up my mind to do it. That revelation shook me to the foundation of my soul.

**dSz**

Harry stalked down to the dungeons. He was angry and it showed. Snape hadn't shown up when Dumbledore had called the meeting of the Order. The man wouldn't even answer his floo.

"Open up Snape!" He growled as he pounded on the door to the man's private quarters. "I'll blow this door right off if you don't open up now!"

There was no answer so Harry pulled out his wand.

"I swear Snape, you better be sober when I blast this door open, you alcoholic git."

It didn't take much to blast the old wooden door from its hinges. Harry stepped over the smoldering ashes, wand still raised. Something was odd about the silence that hung in the air.

"Snape?" He questioned the empty sitting room. A soft creaking noise caught his attention. It seemed to be coming from the bedroom. "Snape? You better not be wanking in there! I'm coming in!"

The door swung open with a crash and Harry cursed under his breath as he stepped into the bedroom. A dark figure hung from the ceiling, a noose tied firmly around its neck. Lanky, dark hair hung over the man's eyes, but it wasn't difficult for Harry to make out the man's blue lips.

He cut Snape down with his wand, letting the body drop with a loud thud.

"Damn it Snape, you're always trying to take the easy way out," Harry grumbled, levitating the man from the floor to the bed.

Pressing two fingers to the man's cold throat, he was surprised to find a faint pulse. A small grin lit his features.

"You're not dead yet you bastard," he commented to the empty room. "But you soon will be and I don't plan on letting you off that easy." Conjuring up his happiest memory he sent a Patronus out to find his vampire friend. Within seconds Khalida glided into the room.

"That was fast," he commented.

Khalida grinned. "Snape's wards are down." Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on the bed. "And now I understand why. Does he live?"

"Barely," Harry stated, "He won't live long unless we do something, or I should say, until you do something."

The vampire shook her head. "You want me to turn him? This I cannot do."

Harry nodded, his mouth turned up in an almost evil grin.

"We need him," he explained, "You know we do."

"Gilgamesh," she pleaded. "Let the man rest in peace. It is his time."

The vase at the bedside table cracked and then shattered. Harry took a deep breath and attempted to reign in his anger.

"There will be no peace for Snape until he's done his duty."

"And you think you are the one who decides when that duty is done?" She questioned.

Harry took another deep breath, his fists clenched at his sides. "No one here is innocent, so stop playing as if this one is." He pointed at Snape angrily. "He's as guilty as the rest of us and he doesn't rest until this is over."

Khalida's eyes hardened. "And when will that be? When will it be over for Gilgamesh?"

"Just do it," he commanded, taking a threatening step in the vampire's direction.

"You ask too much."

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering you to turn him," he pointed at the prone man. "Do it now, before it's too late."

"Gilgamesh," Khalida pleaded, "Don't make me do this. It's not right, you know it's not."

Harry's eyes softened somewhat and he took a step closer. She nearly flinched away as he reached out to tenderly touch her cheek. The simple action nearly brought her to her knees.

"This is just like before," he explained in a whispered tone, "Don't you remember Khalida? We had to make difficult decisions then as well, but we made them and we weren't afraid. You know why, don't you?"

Khalida nodded, instinctively leaning into his touch.

"We were able to do all of that because we had each other, right?"

She nodded again.

"So now I need you to do this one thing for me, and you will do it, won't you?"

Without thinking she nodded again.

"Then do it Khalida, turn him."

And she did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Things are still really busy for me, but I'm going to try and update more often.**


	18. And In the Beginning

_Lonesome solace_  
_Riding out the storm_  
_Fearless paupers_  
_Stand on shallow ground_  
_Fading shimmer_  
_Dueling beasts of vice_  
_Stoic hopefuls battle_  
_Scrambling at dawn_

_The deceiver_  
_Digging endless graves_  
_Reaping fallacies_  
_The destroyer_  
_Rising in the east_  
_For the last crusade_

**March 13, 2019 – Wednesday 10pm  
Riddle Manor**

Rain poured down upon the manor, casting strange shadows upon the surrounding grounds. Draco and I strolled through the garden, ignoring the sheeting rain and flashing lightning. It was I who dragged us both for these strange walks through the night. I'd do anything to be away from the manor and the dark things that roamed its halls.

"It's very wet out here," Draco complained for the tenth time. "Are you certain you don't want to go back inside?"

I offered him a half smile and shook my head. "No, I like the rain."

Draco looked at the ground as we walked, which he did most of the time, even when it wasn't raining. "I know you're angry with me, but I'm sure you'll see that what I did was the correct course of action."

No answer came from me, and none was expected. We'd already had this fight, this argument and this conversation, there was no need to express my feelings again. Draco had already proven that my feelings were a moot point compared to what he desired. He was much like Voldemort, and even my father, in that regard. They all think they know what is best.

I squeezed his hand and continued my stroll, doing my best not to think about what would happen in the coming days. Draco or Voldemort could break into my mind at any time and then all of my plans would be ruined. No, I had come to understand that I had to keep my thoughts well hidden.

A dark shadow flitted in the corner of my vision and I did my best to ignore my natural reaction to turn my head. More dark shadows glided about the manor grounds, but no one had noticed. No one had noticed but me.

Two hours passed as we walked in the rain. Eventually the rain drizzled to a halt and Draco waved his wand to dry us both. Without thinking, I reached out to grasp his wrist.

"Why did you do that?"

Draco stared down at me like I was crazy. "Because we're both wet, why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't ask you to do that. Maybe I like being wet."

"Well, I'll remember that for next time then. Can we retire now? I'm looking forward to a warm bed."

I peered up at the horrid manor and unconsciously shivered. "Nothing's warm in that place," I muttered, but nodded at the same time.

"Thank Merlin," Draco exclaimed. "I don't know why you enjoy walking at night so much. The grounds look much better during the day."

But Draco was lying to himself. I'd looked out the window during the day and the grounds appeared just as ugly and dark as they did in the dead of night.

**dSz**

Severus Snape's eyes slowly fluttered open. In moments he was wide awake, but at the same time, he was wondering how he could be so alert. His whole body felt energized and alive, as if he'd just had the best rest in his godforsaken life.

Thoughts and memories were swimming in his head. They weren't his own, but he knew them anyway and he was them and they were him. Suddenly he understood exactly what Voldemort was and what he represented, which disturbed him greatly. Then he knew what the other vampires knew. There was a contract, there was a child, and there was a scar.

And then he knew what the vampires knew of Potter and he finally understood what Potter was and what he wasn't. It shook him to the very core of his body, but not his soul, because he was aware that his soul was now gone.

Then there was Jenny. What was she? Some awful thing forged out of selfishness and want. Inside her was creation, destruction and all points in-between. Blasphemy is in her flesh and her name is…

"Genesis," he whispered into the gaping darkness beyond his too-living eyes.

**dSz**

Harry stood atop the Headmaster's tower, Khalida curled up at his side. Dumbledore hated when he did things like this, which made him laugh considering that Dumbledore had a part to play in what had become of young Harry Potter. The old man hated it because it wasn't normal and he hated to admit that Harry wasn't a normal wizard. Harry wasn't even an eccentric wizard at all. No, Harry was no wizard.

"You're thinking too loud," Khalida sighed wistfully. "Put your arm around me so I can keep pretending."

Harry gave her a confused look. "What are you pretending?" He questioned.

The vampire curled farther into his side as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm pretending that it's only you and me and the rest of the world has just melted away."

"Well, if things go badly, you might get your wish."

She poked him in the side. "Don't joke like that."

"Who's joking?" He asked, rubbing his ribs. "The hero can't always win."

"Yes they can, that's what makes you a hero."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is a very short chapter, but I'm using it as a lead in to my next chapter which will be much longer. Hopefully I'll have it done sometime next week.**


	19. Liberate Tutamae

_**Light is fading  
****Worlds collide  
****In the last hour  
****As words become lies**_

**March 15, 2019 - Friday, 11pm  
Riddle Manor**

Harry stood stiffly on the outskirts of Riddle Manor. The place appeared deserted and the trees surrounding the large mansion had all shriveled and died. Dumbledore stood at his right, his blue eyes cool and alert. Spread out behind the Boy-Who-Lived were a group of masked wizards and witches, each wearing a cloak colored pitch black. McGonagall's son stood somewhere at the back. Harry hadn't wanted to bring the man along, but Finis was the only one with access to the manor.

"What is your plan?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Retrieve Jenny," Harry responded calmly, "and kill Malfoy if there's time."

Dumbledore ran a hand over his beard. "That won't end things."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm aware of that," he replied and Dumbledore said no more. "We attack now," Harry stated loud enough for the whole group to hear. His tone was confident and commanding.

The Brotherhood would follow him to hell and back. Harry reveled in loyalty so honest and trusted. It was the one thing he knew he had in common with Voldemort, that need for his followers to be completely and utterly loyal.

The grounds were quiet and still as he made his way toward the manor. Nothing stood in his way or attempted to stop their progress, although he did feel multiple eyes upon him the entire trek. Dark shadows flitted through his peripheral vision and each time he turned to look, the shadows were gone. Something was very wrong about this place.

"Harry Potter." His name was whispered on the wind. Harry shivered violently and the group stopped. His first instinct was to turn and run. "Come for your daughter," the voice stated.

"Where is she?" Harry questioned the disembodied voice.

The group jumped in surprise as the door to Riddle Manor suddenly opened with a loud bang. Voldemort strolled onto the grounds, Jenny at his right and Draco on his left. Jenny looked to be in pain as the Dark Lord dragged her toward her father. Large dark shapes followed Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but Harry couldn't make out what sort of monsters those dark shadows could be hiding.

"Give her here," Harry commanded. "She is mine."

"God gave his only son to the world, Harry," Voldemort hissed in an amused tone, "I don't see why you shouldn't as well. You are a God, aren't you Harry?"

"I'm no God. I'm just Harry."

**dSz**

Severus stumbled through his quarters like a man possessed. Books flew across the room and parchment fluttered to the floor. The sound of glass breaking echoed through the room as he went on his rampage, destroying everything in his path. With a mighty roar, his fists came crashing down upon his desk, cutting the ancient piece of furniture in half.

A million thoughts rolled about in his head. Were the thoughts his own, or were they put there by someone or something else? Severus couldn't tell. He only knew that the things were slowly driving him insane.

"Silence," he groaned. "Please!"

"Take a deep breath," a voice whispered in his ear and he followed the order without thought. "Now stop."

"Stop?" He questioned aloud.

"Stop breathing," the voice replied. Suddenly Khalida was at his side, an amused smirk on her pale face. Her red eyes laughed at his torment.

"I can't just stop."

"Why?" She shrugged. "You don't need air, so why not stop?"

And so Severus did stop, then he waited. The feeling of pressure in his lungs never came. His head felt no lighter and his body continued to function normally, or as normal as a body could function when it was merely dead flesh. A horrible realization suddenly hit.

"I am dead."

Khalida nodded. "The living dead."

"The voices?"

Khalida glided around his room, picking up this or that. A few books that had escaped total destruction caught her eye. She sniffed at one curiously before throwing it to the floor.

"Stories never told, words never spoken," she explained.

The newly-dead vampire huffed in annoyance. "I want a straight answer."

Suddenly Khalida was right in front of him, her hands on both sides of his head. "Shhh," she whispered. "Listen."

Severus stood silently and did his best to follow her simple direction. It was nearly impossible to be still under the current circumstances. He waited, and waited, and then…there it was again. It started as an odd sort of mumbling over a whisper, before the voices began to clear. His eyes widened in surprise at what he was hearing.

"It's all pointless," he mumbled. "It's some kind of game."

Khalida pushed him away with both hands, hissing angrily under her breath. "How dare you!" She shrieked. "How dare you call it a game!"

"A contest then," Severus growled. "A contest of ego's playing out on the world's stage. Who knew gods are such petty creatures."

The female vampire shrieked once more before flying across the room to tackle the black-haired man. She tore at him with her claws and fangs until Severus lay a bloody mess upon his sitting room floor. The Potion Master laughed in a despairing and pathetic tone.

"All of the fighting and the conspiracy, it truly means nothing in the grand scheme of things," he chuckled. "You and your love for Potter..." he began but was cut off by a hard kick to the mouth.

"Do not speak his name," she growled. "Who are you to speak the name of one such as him? He is a God that walks the Earth and who are you but a mere speck of dust in the existence of time?"

Severus spat a wad of blood and smiled a blood, red grin. "And who are you, but a speck? You will never know grace, only the dark, and now you have doomed me to an eternity of that same darkness."

"You think you were not already doomed?" Khalida questioned, her violet eyes glowing in amusement. "Listen to the voices of time and fate," she whispered in his ear, causing his body to shiver in response. "You would never have known grace."

The dark-haired man allowed his body to collapse fully upon the ground. He closed his eyes and listened to the taunting voices in his head, hoping that they were lies and all was not lost. In the depths of his un-beating heart he knew that what she said was true, his future has been lost long ago.

"And what will happen to your precious Potter?" He sneered, coughing blood and bile from his throat. "What will happen to your precious Jenny when your demon God takes her vengeance upon them?"

"Ereshkigal can be as merciful as any god or goddess," Khalida explained while pushing herself up from the ground and wiping her robes clean. "Besides, she would never harm Jenny. The girl is proof."

"Proof of what?" Severus spat. "Proof of man's madness?"

Khalida shook her head and grinned. "Proof that the power of creation does not fall to the one God alone."

An integral and entirely human part of Severus went cold at her response. He'd never been a believer in Gods or fate, or any of the other such nonsense and now he was wondering why he had been so quick to dismiss such ideas. After all, what is magic, but a lot of wand waving nonsense?

**dSz**

The horrible smell of decay surrounded the grounds and it assaulted my senses as soon as Voldemort dragged me out the door. I could see my father standing not far away. Behind him a group of black-robed figures stood at attention and next to him stood Albus Dumbledore. I swayed a bit as a wave of powerful magic rushed over me, causing my stomach to do a flip. Evelien stood off to my right, far enough away to be out of sight, but close enough to quickly reach my side.

"Give her here," I heard my father command. "She is mine."

It stung to hear those words, knowing they were inescapably true. Harry Potter was my creator. He gave me flesh, magic, perhaps even a soul. The last part I wasn't so sure on. Did I have a soul? Could I have a soul? If I do have a soul, is it different than a normal person's soul? I desperately wanted these questions answered.

"God gave his only son to the world, Harry," Voldemort hissed in an amused tone, "I don't see why you shouldn't as well. You are a God, aren't you Harry?"

"I'm no God. I'm just Harry."

"O Harry," Voldemort laughed, "You are so humble. Did you know that only one god has been able to create human life? Well, only one until you came along of course." He took a step forward, dragging me by the arm. "So what now, Harry Potter? Will you strike me down when I am powerless, magicless and no better than a muggle?"

That made my father pause and I took that opportunity to address the Dark Lord while surreptitiously sliding a hand down into the pocket of my robe. "What do you want?" I whispered quietly. Voldemort looked down at me, his eyes wide; almost as if he'd forgotten I was there. "Do you want your magic back?"

"I want my magic back more than anything in the world," he whispered truthfully, his red eyes full of fire and passion.

A sharp ache of magic ran up my spine and I could swear I heard the tolling of a bell from somewhere deep within the earth. Slowly I pulled my hand from my pocket, the crystal bottle clutched tightly against my palm.

"If that be your wish, then that you shall have," I recited the words as the goblins had taught me when Charles and I had visited Gringott's to recover the small bottle.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he reached out to snatch the bottle from my hand. Just as he touched it, the crystal exploded and a blast of energy rippled across the manor. The dark shadows shifted nervously and everything went silent, as if the world was waiting to see what would happen next. A great heat began to well up under my skin and the Dark Lord jumped away as if he'd been burned. Then the heat began to dissipate as the magic dwelling within me found its way back to its rightful owner. I wasn't quite sure what would happen next, but I was prepared for the worst case scenario.

"What have you done?" Voldemort gasped before clutching his chest and falling to his knees.

The magic continued to pour from me and my father fell to his knees. Charles fell next and I knew that returning the Dark Lord's magic had been the trigger. All of the magic was leaving me and going back to its rightful place, but I did my best to hold on to a small bit. Evelien raced to my side and grabbed my arm as if her life depended on it.

"Ready?" I asked through great, heaving breaths.

Evelien nodded and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well and with that last bit of magic, I apparated away from the great manor with the dark shadows and the evil wizard. A moment later we reappeared in front of a large, ominous looking building. I collapsed to the ground, a muggle free of all magic. Evelien wasted no time. She grasped me under the arms and dragged me up the stone steps, opening the ornate door with a bang.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Her voice rang out, bouncing off stained glass windows and empty pews.


	20. In Darkly Worlds

_**In darkly worlds**_  
_**With wielding swords**_  
_**Wild beasts await Remorse and Sin**_  
_**Death's angels freed**_  
_**From Hades' dark side**_  
_**Damned be the children, cursed the land**_

_**Between two worlds**_  
_**Where death lurks near**_  
_**A wailing song to Fate's last breath**_  
_**A valiant steed**_  
_**A crown and bow**_  
_**Son of perdition and false pretense**_

**March 15, 2019 – Friday, 11:15pm  
Riddle Manor**

Draco watched in horror as the Dark Lord collapsed to the ground. Potter collapsed next and Smith soon after. He was confused as to what Jenny had done. There was a crystal bottle with a few mumbled words, and then the world fell apart before his eyes.

"No," he whispered aloud, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Magic swept through the dank air, crawling over his skin like a thousand spiders. His magic roared at the wrongness of it all as the wild magic poured from Jenny. Suddenly, his stomach did a little flip as the magic stopped. He moved toward Jenny, but she never glanced once in his direction before apparating away, the Dark Lord's wife in tow.

"No," he whispered it again, hoping the word would somehow become a spell that would undo everything that had transpired. "No!" He screamed the word this time before grappling at Voldemort's robes. "What have you done?"

The Dark Lord pushed him away. The man's body was changing and morphing, until Draco was staring at the pale, white face of Tom Riddle. He looked no more than twenty and every scar and blemish caused by dark magic was now gone. Even the man's eyes were a deep brown, instead of the blood red he was known for.

Draco took a step back as Potter pushed up from the ground to take a staggering step toward the Dark Lord. Potter had changed as well. He still had messy black hair and bright green eyes, but every scar was gone, including the lightning-bolt on his forehead. Both men were completely healed.

"And now we're back to what we were," Potter stated with a wan smile. "No, not what we were, but what we should have been." He slowly ran his hands over his face, seeming to revel in the smooth planes of his blemish-free skin.

Voldemort pushed up from the ground and offered Potter a smile of his own. "Your daughter is more Slytherin than I ever expected." He sighed before pulling a wand from his pocket. "Well, it seems there must be a victor in this war of ours."

The battle began in spectacular fashion. The creatures in the shadows moved first, drawing the attention of Potter's little band of dead warriors. Potter and Dumbledore were not distracted by the strange beings, their attention focused solely on the Dark Lord, perceiving him as the biggest threat.

Draco started in surprise as he felt a presence to his right. His entire body stiffened as he slowly turned to face his attacker.

"As brave as ever, I see," Khalida quipped. "What has happened here?"

"I'm not sure." Stammered Draco. "Jenny said something to the Dark Lord before pulling out a small glass bottle. Then she grabbed Evelien and apparated away. Now the Dark Lord has his magic back, and well…you can see what happened to him and Potter. Look at Potter's face! What could cause something like that?"

Khalida's eyes narrowed. "I hope you're happy with the trouble you've caused. We need to find Jenny."

"Yes, of course. But first I have a question for you." Draco looked at her suspiciously. "How did you get through the blood wards?" He knew he was onto something as soon as Khalida's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Draco immediately pulled his wand.

"O Draco," Khalida stated with a condescending smile. "You were always too smart for your own good." Her smile widened into a feral grin as she approached. "Don't be afraid you silly, little wizard."

Draco watched her with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Khalida List, do not doubt that," She stated, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you?" Draco asked with a frustrated sigh.

Khalida tapped the side of her chin with a long-nailed finger. "Well, that is quite a different question with quite a different answer. I am a vampire, I am ancient, and I am the oldest un-living heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Draco backed away quickly, doing his best to put space between them. "Why didn't you tell us? Why have you been keeping it secret all this time?"

"What can I say? I'm a Slytherin. Now, take my hand so we can leave this place and track down your wayward paramour."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Draco shouted, slapping her hand away, but he allowed himself to get too close and she quickly snatched his arm. With a shout, he was lifted into the air. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

"Things are moving quickly now and plans are changing. We can't play these games anymore."

Draco looked down at the battle going on beneath their feet. It appeared Potter's forces were holding their own. Both he and Dumbledore were battling the Dark Lord and doing quite well. The rest were battling the shadow creatures. Draco still wondered where those things had come from.

"Hmmm, it looks as if someone else shall join the fray." Khalida pointed off into the distance where Draco could just make out bright lights moving swiftly across the sky.

"What are those things?"

"Helicopters," Khalida explained. "They're a muggle invention."

"I know what a helicopter is," Draco spat. "What are they doing here?"

"They've come to join the fight with Gilgamesh, but they are merely pawns. Voldemort will use the AWG to start open warfare with the muggles."

"What?" Draco twitched so strongly Khalida nearly lost her grip on his arm. "But he's not strong enough, is he?"

Khalida shook her head. "Of course he's not, but it won't matter once he has the entire wizarding world on his side. Gilgamesh will play the villain in this little play." She floated toward Hogwarts and dropped Draco down near the wards. "Now you must decide. Will you join my search for Jenny, or will you stay here and die?"

"Die?"

"Do you think Gilgamesh will let you live?"

"What do you want with Jenny?" Draco questioned.

"That's none of your concern," Khalida snapped. "Now decide."

Draco shook his head. "It's not much of a decision."

Khalida pulled a shrunken broomstick from within her robes and threw it at his feet. With a wave of his wand, Draco enlarged it and immediately picked it up. He eyed the vampire warily before kicking off from the ground.

"But I wonder," he began as they took to the sky, "what will Potter do to you once he finds out about your deceptions."

Khalida frowned and turned away. "It does not matter, I am already dead."

**dSz**

**March 16, 2019 – Saturday, 12am  
St. Peter's Basilica**

"Really, of all places, you bring us here?"

Evelien's voice echoed through my mind as my eyes opened to darkness. A splitting headache caused me to groan and turn my head in an attempt to get away from the pain. Slowly I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. The room was small, but cozy, with a cheery fireplace and large tapestries covering the walls.

"Where are we?" I asked and could hear Evelien chuckle from somewhere beyond my vision.

"You apparated us somewhere and you don't even know where?"

I shrugged and then winced when a horrible pain shot down my back. "I was a little preoccupied at the time. Ouch, I'm really hurt. Did I get hit with something before apparating?"

Evelien patted my hand. "Do you feel weak?"

"Yes," I stated. "And I hurt all over."

"You've been through quite an ordeal, it's no wonder you're not feeling well."

I shook my head. "No, it's more than that. I feel exhausted and hollow, like all the life has been sucked out of me."

"Because it has," she explained. "You gave up your magic and I would expect that will take awhile to get used to."

The room spun as I pushed up from the bed. Evelien moved quickly to prop a few pillows behind my back. I looked down at my hands and noticed for the first time how thin I had become. My veins stood out like a road map under my skin and my fingernails were long and white. A loose strand of hair fell down into my eyes and I stared at it in shock.

"It happened after you apparated us," Evelien explained as she pushed the pure white lock of hair behind my ear. "It's as if all the color washed right out of you. Even the color of your eyes is nearly white."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was brown with beautiful red paint in intricate diagonal patterns. I closed my eyes and counted. One, two, three, four and then I took a deep breath. For the first time in months I felt magic-free air enter my lungs and it was refreshing.

"What do you think happened after we left?" I questioned, eyes still closed.

"I'm certain there was a battle. Perhaps it's still going on as we speak."

I turned toward her and opened my eyes. Her expression was one of deep concern and I was amazed how much life her eyes held now compared to when we first met.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked.

Evelien shrugged. "Who knows what is right and wrong? You took yourself out of the equation and now things will progress without your interference. I think you made the only decision that makes sense."

I nodded in agreement, but guilt still sat in the back of my mind. "I hope my father's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Evelien smiled. "Not worried about Draco?"

"Not in the slightest," I ground out angrily. "He chose his side in all of this."

"He only wanted to protect you."

I shook my head. "No, he wanted to protect himself. He knows my father doesn't like him, so instead of dealing with it, he ran. I'll never forgive him for that."

"Don't be too hard on him." She squeezed my hands tightly. "Love causes people to do crazy things."


	21. Ascending dead

**_From blackened seas_**  
**_Ascending dead_**  
**_In chains their souls_**  
**_In flight their pride_**  
**_Death lurks the corners of the earth_**  
**_And one by one_**  
**_In endless demise_**  
**_Relive their death with no reprise_**  
**_Son of perdition and false pretense_**

**March 16, 2019 – Saturday, 12am  
Riddle Manor**

Harry watched with a mixture of horror and relief as his daughter disappeared from the battlefield. Shouts from behind caught his attention. Across the sky came large, dark shapes. The whirring of motors clued him into what the beasts might be. It appeared Voldemort brought more than shadowy demons into their little war.

"So you've teamed up with the AWG then?" He questioned, wand raised. "How unlike you."

Voldemort chuckled. "They are merely pawns in this little game. You should know all about pawns, my dear Harry, you were such a good little pawn for so much of your life."

A guttural growl escaped the Boy-Who-Lived and he sent a powerful blasting curse at the Dark Lord. It was easily blocked and sent back. Harry wiped it away with a wave of his hand. Dumbledore shifted nervously at his display of power.

"Don't show your anger too much Harry, it frightens your puppet master."

"I believe I can speak for myself, Tom." Dumbledore replied calmly. With a small but intricate wand movement he caused the ground beneath Tom to crack and then split. The Dark Lord jumped lightly to the side, avoiding the large hole in the ground.

Voldemort then did something odd. He raised his wand to his arm and cast a cutting curse.

"He's lowering the wards," Dumbledore whispered fervently.

Harry knew the implications of that and began sending curse after curse at the Dark Lord in an attempt to break his concentration, but it was all for naught. Shadow creatures threw themselves in front of the man, wrapping him in a cocoon of darkness. When they finally parted, Voldemort stood smirking, the cut on his arm already healed.

"You should know that all of the wards have been taken down," Voldemort explained. "What is happening right here and now is open for all to see, wizard or muggle. I wonder how long it will take for the muggle government to find out about our battle. What will their little satellites see among the stars?"

"No!" Dumbledore shouted. "We must end this now," he urged.

Voldemort chuckled. "But I've barely even started. Besides, I've just gotten my magic returned to me, you can't expect me to just walk away without trying a few spells first. Avada Kedavra."

The killing curse was sent before Harry or Dumbledore knew what had happened. Time seemed to slow and Harry watched in fascination as the curse raced toward his mentor. He moved to intercept the green light, but Dumbledore cast an invisible barrier at his side. The curse hit and Albus Dumbledore collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Harry screamed. He fell to the ground, reaching for the old wizard. "No, you can't be dead! Not now! Please!" The world around him fell away and all he could see was the man who had taken him in, the man he loved like a father. After what seemed like hours, but was merely a few seconds, he turned blazing green eyes to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's brow was furrowed, his expression one of confusion. "Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be. It's a wonder I hadn't killed him long ago. Perhaps he'd gotten slow in his old age."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted and the ground shook. "Shut your mouth!" The dirt around his feet exploded forward, carving a path toward Voldemort. "I'll kill you!"

The Dark Lord blocked the wild magic but was thrown toward the ground. "Better be quick about it then, our friends have arrived."

Harry looked up to the sky to see the AWG helicopters begin to descend. Off in the distance he could see more helicopters coming their way.

"Those are your friends Harry," Voldemort sneered. "It seems the muggles have moved faster than I expected. I wonder if one is a news helicopter. Wouldn't it look wonderful if the muggles could watch magic tear apart their little army men from the comfort of their sitting rooms? Perhaps our battle will be sent all over the world through the, o what do they call it? O yes, the world wide web. Seems a fitting name for something used by insects, wouldn't you agree?"

The helicopters grew closer as the battle continued on around them. Harry clenched his jaw as he imagined what muggles would make of magic if this was the way they were introduced to it. How could they not see it as a threat?

"They'll wipe you out too," Harry stated assuredly. "There's billions of muggles in the world and they've created horrible forms of warfare. They could drop a nuclear bomb and wipe us out."

Voldemort laughed. "Let them!" He shouted. "Let them drop whatever they wish, it will only make me stronger. The magical world will rally against them and in doing so they will rally to me because I was right and you and Dumbledore were wrong. I will be the savior this time and you will either bow to me or be crucified by those who once worshiped you."

"Brotherhood, we must retreat!" Harry ordered. "Everyone retreat now!"

The black cloaked wizards disappeared without a sound. McGonagall and her son followed soon after, leaving Harry standing alone with Voldemort and his demons. He knew that their retreat would not save the muggles that were headed their way, but their involvement would not be beneficial either. The muggles were already dead.

"You would run away Harry?" Voldemort questioned in surprise. "You would leave the muggles to die by my hand? I'm going to blow them out of the air Harry, can you live with that? Can't you hear their screams now as they burn?"

Harry's eyes dropped but his wand remained out. "There's nothing I can do for them."

"Finally learning some strategy, that is shocking," Voldemort chuckled. He walked slowly toward the Boy-Who-Lived, a pitying look upon his pale face. "Will you be taking your garbage with you? If you'd like to leave it here I'm sure my pets would take care of it for you."

"Don't touch him," he growled, taking a step in front of his fallen mentor.

Voldemort sighed. "Harry, Harry, Harry, are you so starved for love that you would care for a man who has tortured you all of your life? Perhaps that is why you could not kill me. Perhaps you secretly enjoy being tortured."

"You know that's not why," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I did it for her. It was all for her." He reached down and grabbed hold of Dumbledore's arm before apparating away.

**dSz**

"She cannot stay here," a quiet voice argued. "Her mere presence is blasphemy."

"Please Father Enoch," another voice cut in, "We cannot send someone away when they've asked for sanctuary."

I slowly opened my eyes to find two priests arguing at the foot of my bed. Evelien didn't appear to be in the room and a spike of fear shot through me as I imagined what might have happened to her. Had she ran away on her own, or worse, attempted to return to Voldemort?

"Excuse me," I called out softly. My throat felt scratchy and dry. "Excuse me," I called out a little louder.

Both men turned to look at me, eyes wide with surprise. The blonde priest smiled at me kindly, but the black-haired man frowned. I assumed that must be Father Enoch.

"Hello, I am Father Stevens," the blonde priest said in greeting.

"Can you please tell me where my friend is?" I questioned.

"Of course," the blonde priest replied. "She's attending mass and should be back shortly."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You've slept a whole day away," he chuckled.

Father Enoch cleared his throat. "And now you should be going," he stated firmly.

I nodded. "Yes, you're probably right. I'm assuming you know who I am."

The blonde man wrung his hands together nervously. "We are aware of the magical world and there have been more than one wizard who has left that world to join the clergy. We have heard rumors of your existence, but never believed it to be true."

"Rumors?"

Father Enoch nodded. "A human created by a man in man's image, but lacking a soul."

I rubbed the back of my head and stared off into space, contemplating his words. It was true then, what I had feared ever since I'd heard of my true origins. I was born without a soul.

"But what can I do?" I questioned. "I don't want to be this…this thing. What can I do?" I looked at them both, begging them for answers.

Father Enoch looked to be at a loss for words, but Father Stevens was spurred by my words. He rushed to my bedside and grasped my hands.

"We can pray," he stated. "We can pray to God that he take mercy on you."

"Mercy," the other man scoffed. "God can give her no mercy and no grace. She was created by another in another's image."

"God is all powerful," Father Stevens argued. "Whatever happens is due to his will, including this."

"Enough of this! She is not even human. She should not even exist." Father Enoch fixed me with a stern glare. "You must leave as soon as possible, your very presence here is an affront to God." He turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Father Stevens let out a loud sigh. "I apologize for Father Enoch. He is a very good priest, but I think he's spent too much time closed off here in the Basilica. He's forgotten the wonders in the world. You are a wonder Jenny and I believe there is a reason that you showed up at our doorstep. It is my understanding that magical people can only appear at a place they have been before."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true, but I've never been here before."

"Exactly, which means there must be a reason you are here now. I'm sure Father Enoch is on his way to see the Bishop and from there he may even go to the Pope, but I have faith that they will agree with my way of thinking."

**dSz**

Dumbledore's large, oak desk burst into thousands of pieces. Harry watched the remnants rain down with a small feeling of satisfaction. He then turned his attention to the rest of the old wizard's office. The former headmasters cowered in their frames, afraid that they may be the next to feel the brunt of his anger. Harry was so engrossed in mindless destruction that he didn't notice the door open and close.

"Harry?" A familiar voice called out questioningly.

Harry's next magical outburst stopped short and he sucked in a large breath. A strange feeling ran down through him as he felt a firm hand clamp down on his shoulder. The warmth of that hand penetrated his robes and stretched to his heart.

"Ron." The name came out in a painful whisper.

The hand left his shoulder and he turned to look at his long, lost friend. Ron stood there looking just as Harry remembered. Red hair flopped down into his eyes as he tipped his head down to look at Harry. He'd grown even taller over the years. The look on his face was nervous but kind. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off.

"Dumbledore's dead," he stated abruptly, noting the other man's lack of surprise.

Ron nodded his head. "I know." He crossed to the other side of the room where the late Headmaster's body was laid out on the settee. "He looks like he's sleeping," he observed, before reaching down to fiddle with something around the man's neck.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned. "What do you have there?"

The other wizard didn't answer, instead he held up a gold necklace. In the center was a phoenix pendant. It seemed to glow in the redhead's hands as he held it up for Harry to see.

"We always wondered how he knew everything," said Ron, eyes distant. "He knew because he'd done it already." Harry gave him a confused look. "Remember when you cast the patronus to save Sirius. Remember what you said about why you knew you could."

"Cause I'd done it already," Harry replied. "I'd already cast it once, that's how I knew."

Ron nodded. "That's how he knew too," Ron explained. "It's also one of the reasons why he cared for you so much. He was your best friend."

Now Harry was really confused. He'd always considered Dumbledore to be his mentor and more of a father figure than anything. He supposed that they'd had some sort of friendship, but he certainly wouldn't call Dumbledore his best friend.

"But you've always been my best friend," Harry argued.

Ron pulled the necklace over his head and dropped it under his shirt. He looked sadder than Harry had ever seen him and he wondered why the death of Dumbledore was having such a profound effect on the man.

"Please don't," Ron paused to sigh. "Don't freak out or anything." He reached out and grabbed Dumbledore's arm. Almost instantly the man appeared to become translucent.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed.

Seconds later Dumbledore's body had disappeared, leaving only a slight depression where his body had lain. Ron stood straight and turned, his eyes filled with concern.

"What did you do?" Harry growled. "What did you do to him?" He lunged at his friend, grabbing Ron by the arms and shaking him forcefully.

The man stood silently, allowing Harry to rant and rave. Then, just as Harry moved to pull out his wand, a firm hand grasped the bottom of his chin. He attempted to twist from the tight grip. Instead his head was pulled up to look in the other man's eyes. They were familiar blue eyes, filled with a bright twinkling that Harry had only seen in the eyes of another wizard.

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned. "But, I don't understand."

Ron smiled down at him. "Dumbledore was me or I was him, or something like that. I wish Hermione was here, she would probably be able to explain it all with no problem. I didn't even know until he died, or I died, or…o bloody hell, this is confusing."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Dumbledore was you?"

"Yes." Ron held up the phoenix necklace. "I didn't know any of this until he died and then it was like a bunch of his memories flew into my head, but they weren't his memories, they were mine. Does that make sense?" Harry shook his head. "That's they he always seemed to know everything, because I'd already lived it."

"But, why didn't he say something then? Why did he let all of this happen if he knew it would happen?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are. I have his memories, but not the feelings that go with them. Maybe things had to play out in a certain way or maybe there were things even he couldn't control."

"You mean you can't control," Harry corrected and Ron swatted him on the head. Harry grinned, looking up at his friend through the fringe of his hair. "So you're not dead then?"

"Nope, alive and well," replied Ron. His eyes looked fierce and determined an expression that Harry had seen many times before. "And I'm here to help this time. I'm not going to let you go through this on your own, not like before."


End file.
